The Ultimate Test
by IriaAngel
Summary: AU - In a place where there are no future, past or present, there is a place with many names, but it's known by many mortals as Heaven or the Afterlife. Rebirth/time. Main Chars: Harry P., Hermione G., Fleur D. and a OC:  HP - Hr - FD ... Pairing unknown
1. Chapter 1 Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to own Harry Potter... This just a story using characters from the books. Because I love the universe they come from...

**Me** = English is my third/fourth languages, I was born in Thailand, and since my parents stayed there, I didn't have much then home-schooling, and it's Danish ( Denmark ). When I returned home to my country, my second language, from what I learned from the school, was Germany, where I picked up some French. Must of my English had been self taught before I entered school. It was however mixed so much, that my different teacher thoughts, I was from Australia, or United States... There so many variety in English that when I tried out the English/British I was shocked... Well, some of you might think my Grammar are bad, some don't even see the problem or issues of my writing.

Even words write in English(us) e.g. Behavior(US) = behaviour(British)... And what more annoying is the place of verb...

Enough about me... To the story...

Thanks to **EffremXRC **to make this story better and readable... (And Grammar check all my chapters)

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

* * *

Chapter I

_In a place where there is no future, past or present, there is a place with many names, but it's known by the mortals as Heaven or the Afterlife. It's here where the story will begin, with the help of an energy being it will all start. Her name is Stacinilia Angel, or by short Stacy..._

She had been given the job to guide the souls of mortals in different realities. Because of her heritage as energy being, she is actually genderless and formless. Nevertheless, whenever she decided to show herself in the mortal world, she would be a slender teenage female in the age of 18, with dark-red hair and green-emerald eyes.

Excitingly, she was awaiting her newest client. It was known to others that her patience lasted as long as a five year old in a candy store, so she was already starting to be irritating and continually moving left and right impatiently. Sighing she grimaced when the place surrounding her morphed into some kind of an office, with table, shelves and chairs.

As the offices formed around her, she morphed to her human form and sat down on the chair behind the disk.

A young man with messy raven hair with glasses, materialise in front of the disk. He had the most beautiful green-emeralds eyes behind those glasses. She had not interacted much with her own kind, even so, it was boring. Form and gender less. It was understandable that some divine being as her, wanted to be born as a human.

Shaking her head over the fact it was a client, she picked up forms and papers, but with the corner of her eyes, she closely examining the man. Seeing the man looking confusing around, she smiled, but as he nodded and smiled back, she couldn't help and end up blushing.

"Harry James Potter, welcome to the afterlife" She greeted him with a large grin on her face, while trying to keep her tone as professional as possible.

The man widened his eyes in shock.

Stacy looked at the man, that opening his mouth and close it again. He did it four times before keeping it close. "Well, Harry James Potter, it looks like this is your last time here before the ultimate adventure... I'm going to send you back to rebirth. In the age of 11 you will gain all your skills. But you will probably need to refresh nearly everything..."

"Uhm, is this some kind of a joke?" the man mocked, not that it was understandable, since how many people would actually believe, if someone told you that you was dead?

Stacy shook her head in denial, " No, every souls most be in mortal world 12 times, where they need to live their life to the end of the world, or just to their life-energy provided from the beginning depleted. The 13th time, it will be a test..."

"That will mean I have already died 12 times?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes, but the 13th time you will regain all your knowledge, except the memories of the reality from before, however, I am also giving you an immunity to mental attack. Why I giving you the immunity, is because I will come to see you from time to time. Actually I will be seeing three others too since they also had reached their limits... Well, I can't actually tell you how many times you have died, since my speciality is not time travel, but under the impression of testing your skills in different world. I am neither Fate, Destiny nor Death... By the way, your Angel of Death, said 'Hello', her name is Lora, not that you can remember her, but you have been a pain for her..."

"Okay... uhm, can you give me a fast review of my other times?" The man asked politely.

Stacy looked at him awaiting another mock verbal assault, but as soon as their eyes locked, she couldn't reject his request. There were sincerity and acceptance in his eyes, it was hard being an energy being after spending ten thousands of years without a mate. Sighing heavily she started, "well, you did very well every time, even as a girl... "

Looking at his shocked expression, she giggled heartily before continuing, " Your adventures had been nearly the same, but you somehow keep marrying different people, Daphne, Ginny, Susan, Hannah... I am presuming you don't want to hear about your romance with guys?..."

This time Stacy laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes after seeing his goldfish look, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands, she spoke, "Gabrielle.., Tracey and well, the last one was Ginny again..."

The man smiled dreamily, "It's kinda funny Harry James Potter, from what I have read, you should had ended with Hermione Jean Granger, but you never gave her a chance... but it could be explained by others interfering and manipulating with your life... "

When Stacy looked up from the papers she had been reading, she saw that his angry looks were starting to boil. But when he returned her look, she smiled warmly at him, and it had the desirable affect of calming him down, and defused what rage he could have unleashed.

"Can you tell me-"?

"-Harry?... Can I call you that?" She interrupted and he nodded, "It's why we send you back for rebirth 12 times, and your angel of death had sent you back in time... countless of times… but never mind..., and this is not about time travel. We'll send you to another reality, it is the ultimate test... you will not get memories of your life before, but..."

It was hard for her, she could tell him everything and he would still not remember, "Well, I promise you, I will try to help you as much as I can" She didn't know where that statement had come from.

The man sighed, and she rose up, his eyes were full of sadness, and she could see some kind of revelation..." Hermione..." he whispered, and now she had moved to him and placed her right hand on his left shoulder and squeezed it to comfort him.

Knowing what happened inside the man's head, she spoke softly, " We can't control love in the reality we will send you into... Love comes and goes, even the one you call the Goddess of Love can't control it in the ultimate test, but she normally can guide people to find their true love, since she can detect it... I am not saying you and Hermione should be together, but normally people like you would have tried at least one time to marry or at least try to date their female best friend. What I am saying you never gave her a chance... but that is maybe just me over analysing stuff... Don't be sad, you have a chance now."

"But"

Here was a man that had forgotten his previous wife and life after the name of Hermione came up. The worst part was now that she could sense he was ready to cry...

Because of that alone, she pulled him into a kiss. Okay, she didn't understand why she did it, but only seemed that it was the right thing to do, and the only thing she could think of.

After the kiss, she looked at his goofy smile, not that she didn't have the same smile of her own... She was not sure if it was because she was made of pure energy or that she was a good kisser. Nevertheless, she needed to send him back, but there was something she wanted to do for him, after all, he was definitely a good kisser.

"You will be born again, but I will try to help you... " She looked sadly at him, his memories will be wiped away excepts his skills that he had learned from his previous life.

She smiled at him, and with a wave of her hand, she sent him back to be reborn.

* * *

It was the 27th August 1988; a silver-blue-eyed girl with golden blond hair opened her eyes as the sunlight reached her bed. Smiling, she gazed at the clock, it was 09:27 in the morning and she could hear her family just outside her door.

Closing her eyes again to fake sleep, she impatiently waited for them to enter. As the sound of the door opening and her family entering, the sounds of their footsteps kept getting louder.

She couldn't help but smile, it was not everyday a girl turned 11 years old after all. But as she waited, it was as someone had turned down the sound.

Her patience stopped after two minutes of waiting, she opened her eyes, but saw that her family was standing as statues around her bed. ["Mama, Papa..."] She said, but there was no response… She looked around wondering where her baby-sister Gabrielle was, only to jump at the sight of her.

Gabrielle was in mid flight, it seemed she was going to wake her by jumping into the bed. The young girl would have been amused by her little sister, if it were not that she was stuck in the air.

["Fleur, as promised you will get all the magic skills when you turn 11, just needing to read some books to refresh them."] A female said and startled the young blond.

She turned to where the voice came from, and saw a dark-red haired teen, no, a woman with green-emerald eyes, ["Who are you?"] She stuttered worried.

["Well, I am Stacinilia Angel, but call me Stacy. I am also your Guardian, or some might say, your Guardian Angel."] She chuckled before continuing, ["You might not remember me, but you should not be afraid..."] With that, the young redhead walked forward and was now standing just to the right of Gabrielle, who was still in mid air. She then placed her hand on the just turned eleven girls forehead.

The energy was rushing into the young blond, and she gasped excited, and felt lucky that she was still in her bed.

["Whoa"] Fleur said while panting heavily. ["That felt nice, but warn me next time!"] The young blond exclaimed, the power rush she had gained from the touch removed her fear of the girl.

["Sorry... but well, now its tradition to give you a gift... with limitation of course"] she grinned excited, and Fleur couldn't help but have a large smile on her face too.

She looked worriedly at her family, but it seemed as Stacy saw it, as she spoke, ["Don't worry, I just had to stop time..."]

It sounded as it was everyday stuff and she shrugged it of her mind, but now that she thought of Gabrielle, she decided to give her younger sister a gift. Her sister always wished to see Harry Potter, but how many letters they had sent and she didn't get any response. Because of that, Fleur thought that Harry Potter was arrogant to not have replied to a young girls letters, but again, he might have gotten tons of mails everyday from people all over.

Nevertheless, she wanted to know where the boy lived.

["I want to know where Harry Potter resides"]

But when Fleur saw the unease, and almost fearful expression in the woman face. She was worried; after she had touched Fleur on the forehead she had given knowledge of some spells but decided to trust this girl.

["I don't think it's a good idea... it's..."] Stacy said. As Fleur closely examining Stacy's face, it had changed to sadness and then looked like she was almost angry.

Fleur was however stubborn, and the curiosity of hers gained the upper hand, and as a little princess, she whined, ["I want to see where Harry Potter lives!"]

Stacy took a deep breath, before offering her hand and looking at the young girl with narrowed eyes. It startled Fleur, but she took her hand nevertheless. Seeing the elder girl moving her eyes up and down. Fleur looked down to see that she still had pyjamas on. Blushing, she wanted to move to her closets, only to be held in check by the redhead.

It was a funny feeling as the world faded away only to return, but this time she was standing inside a lounge room in someone's house. She felt vulnerable, but as she scanned the room with her eyes, she saw a big man and a skinny woman in the forties.

She couldn't really describe them, since their back was turned toward her. They were both brown haired. But something was alarming, the man was holding a belt, and it looked like he was ready to swing. Luckily they were as frozen in time as her family.

She wanted to walk over to see what was going on, only to be held back by her Guardian. Furiously Fleur glared at the woman, even if she could see tears in the woman eyes. Fleur wriggled her way out, and ran toward them standing there.

She saw him, lying there with only his pants on and his back filled with scars, she was sure, it was Harry Potter. Seeing the blood trail but frozen from the place he had been hit. She cried out loud, but someone grabbed her and the place faded away.

["We have to help him!"] Fleur screamed as her mind started to function again, but only to see the elder girl with red eyed and in tears.

["Fleur I can't do anything, I am sorry..."] Stacy whispered, even then her voiced cracked, and even a girl as young as Fleur could see that the woman cared for the boy..

["But..."] Fleur stammered. She didn't understand the girl's problem; after all she had stopped the time, why couldn't she help Harry?

As the redhead read her mind, Stacy said, ["I am not allowed to interfere, but you Fleur... can..."] She stopped as she was rethinking what to say. Impatiently Fleur wanted to protest, but Stacy cut her off…

["Tell your father to take his guardianship over Harry in the muggle world, he will understand when he checks Harry's guardianship. But you need to act fast, I will give you this ability to fade anywhere in the world."] Stacy touched Fleur's forehead, again Fleur felt a rush of energy and closed her eyes.

["Happy Birthdays!"] She heard before her sister landed on her and she opened her eyes, in the moment she smiled, but soon remembered Harry.

She pushed her sister away, but with care before rising from the bed.

["Papa, Mama!"] Fleur screamed, as she ran to her closet and picked her days clothes and hurriedly put them on, before she ran to her dumbfounded parents with a worried look. She grabbed both their hands.

["Harry Potter is in danger!"] Was the last thing she cried out before she faded them to the Dursley's lounge room.

The screams sent a cold shiver through her body, the screams of pain and agony. The sound of being hit by a leather belt sent her parents into shock and their bodies couldn't move. They were now staring unbelievingly at the sight in front of them.

The screams stopped after the third hit, and the fourth... there were no sounds from the crying child, and with that, Fleur felt to her knees. It was the needed effect, since her parents started to cast stunners at the adults who had been hitting Harry.

Fleur then ran toward the boy and started to hug him, he winced first by her touch, but soon relaxed into it. It was either by the lack of energy or the feeling of being safe. In the back of her mind, Fleur had a feeling it was the former.

Her mother had now started to heal the wounds of the boy and she was looking pleadingly at them.

["Fleur if it was you, who took us here, take him and your Mama back, I will deal with this"] Her dad said, and then glared at the stunned adults lying at the floor.

Fleur who had remembered Stacy words spoke with sadness ["Papa-]

["-Darling, I will scan their mind to get the information to help him... We will keep this young boy safe, I will get home by the Delacour ring..."] Her dad interrupted, and Fleur was ready to protest, that this was not a boy, it was Harry, but decided to fade back home with her mother and Harry in her arms.

* * *

Harry woke up in a queen-size bed. As his eyes started to focus, but it still wasn't enough, he then realised that he didn't have his glasses on.

Panicking, he searched with his hands, crawling in the queens-size bed.

"'Arry!'" A delighted girlish voice with French accent interrupted his search. Turning toward the sound, he opened his mouth and started to ask the girl polity, if she had seen his glasses. While his lips and tongue were moving, there was no sound coming from his mouth.

Panicking, he moved his hands to his mouth in shock, and the blurred person in dark blue moved toward him. The fear in him wanted him to run away. But something kept him grounded. Even if he wanted to scream, no sound would come out anyway….

He closed his eyes and was awaiting his doom, only to feel a hand touching his chin. Feeling the familiar feel of having his glasses on again, he dared to look up only to see a young beautiful girl his age with golden blond hair and silver blue eyes stare back at him.

"Do you underztand me?" the girl asked and Harry nodded, "My name is Fleur Delacour" She said and offered her hand.

He looked at it first, and then took it. He wanted to respond, but still no sound came out. Frowning, he smiled at her, only to see the sadness in her eyes.

"You can't speak, no?" She asked, but sounded more as a statement than a question.

Harry could only nod in agreement, he was not sure why, but something had happened to his voice. The only memories he had were that he had pleaded, _"Please stop, I will say nothing"_ while he said it, it did sound more as he was hissing.

["How is going?"] A voice came from the door and Harry jumped from it and started to crawl backwards.

"Arry Wait!.." Fleur screamed and rush after him, and took his hands in hers.

Harry eyes were now as big as it could be; they were scanning the room from left to right and up and down, while he had problem continuous breathing.

"It's all rig't 'Arry'" Fleur assured him, and the feeling of her hands and her words calmed him down.

As the adults were getting closer, he had calmed enough down to look at them. They were both smiling warmly.

"'Arry, you are safe now and will never return you to zose vile people..." The woman said, "My name is, Apolline Delacour and zis is my usband Monsieur Delacour " She introduced. Harry smiled and nodded to them, but as soon as he rose to shake their hands, a blond missile tackled him.

["I got Arry as brozer!"] The little girl screamed...

"Gabby/Gabrielle!" Fleur, and her parents yelled, and rushed toward the two. Harry's mind was now blank, and he was shaking. It took a while before they took the little girl away. He too was panicking now, but he couldn't do anything, since he didn't understand the new feeling.

He hugged himself and started to rock forth and backward. He could hear the adults were talking in French and was hissing at the young girl, while moving out of the room. Unbeknown to Harry's mind he understood everything, but avoiding another thought, he was trying to calm himself down.

A hand touched his shoulder, he winced by it and looked up, only to see Fleur looked worried, and in the same time her eyes was filled with hope. He sighed and was starting to relax. It seemed as it was the invitation needed for her, since she moved her arm around him and pulled him toward her. Instinctively, he rested his head on the girl shoulder.

He soon sense the young girl who had tackled him from before, was now standing in the doorway and looked at him. He wanted to apology to the way he acted. So he smiled at nodded to her, and with that, she nearly rushed to him and hugged him before snuggled up.

He could just see Fleur's smile in the corner of his eyes. It was a new feeling, he had gotten himself a family...

One day he was getting hit by his uncle, the next day, he woke up in a bed. He just hoped it was not a dream. What Harry didn't knew... He had been sleeping for a week...

* * *

It was the 12th august 1992, just a normal day where people were preparing for schools and work, but not for an 11 year soon to be 12 year old brushy hair with brown-chocolate eyes. She had been impatiently studying since September on her birthday, where she had received her Hogwarts letter.

Professor McGonagall had arrived shortly after and explained about the magic world. However, while the said professor was explaining, the time stood still. As another person, the girl thought was another professor, faded into view. But after a little talk with the person, she understood that the woman, who introduced herself as Stacinilia Angel, was actually her guardian angel. With the gift of instantaneous understanding of spells from her guardian, (with limitation) and a gift to fade any place she had been. The brushy hair girl had made her mother bought as many book as possible.

It was first when Stacy came back and stop her for "reviewing" too many spells and theories, and warned her to not tell anyone about her gift. Hermione finally understood. Her fear of being behind because she was muggleborn, was not an issue any ways. If what Stacy had told her was true...

The young girl was now standing with her parents behind her and looked into a wall between platform 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station.

"Hermione dear... go on and promise us to write at least every week?" Her mother said with a warmly smile on her face.

Hermione turned around to see her parents, nodded to them and then hug them both, " I promise mum."

The young girl seeing her parents nodded to her put a smile on her face as she turned around, but somehow another family had arrived in front of them.

It was a beautiful elder blond and a brown headed man, she turned her head to glance at her parents, just to see her dad made a dreamily smile to the elder blond, before he shook his head and return the stare at her mother.

Hermione pondered over her dad's behaviour, but decided to return to look at the family in front of her.

There was a boy and a girl her age with a little girl; she assumed was five or six year old. The boy had raven black hair, too skinny for a boy. He looked nervous, so Hermione had assumed it was his first day.

They finally walked through the wall between platform 9 and 10, and Hermione excited walked after them. After all she had been nervous about how to reach platform 9 ¾.

She was in awe of the sight before her; it was a train from the 18th hundred. Steam-train.

There were a lot of people, old and young with parents saying goodbyes. She felt sad that her parents couldn't enter platform 9 ¾. As she glanced at the family saying goodbyes, she soon saw the family from before, hugging and kissing the raven hair boy in cheeks and foreheads.

As she walked passed them, she was listening to their conversation. It didn't matter much to her, since they were speaking in French. Assuming that Hogwarts was the best magical school in Europa. It was only meant for people from other country to try to enter, and it made the young brushy haired girl excited that she had been chose to attend this exclusive school.

The young girl had found an empty compartment in the back of the train, she was exciting but feared that her new classmate's would act like people in her middle-schools. Her knowledge of magic, thanks to Stacy, had increased greatly. She didn't know if she wanted to show her abilities to anyone, but as she though of it, she couldn't be the only one with a guardian angel.

Hermione had come to conclusion that her knowledge needed to be a secret, maybe avoid showing off might be a good idea. But she also feared that, she was behind because of her muggle-born status.

She was starting to bit her lips. A habit she didn't remembered when it started, only that she did it often, when she was lost in thoughts.

A noise from the door woke her from her calculating thoughts. Looking up, she saw him. The boy from before staring at her with those emerald eyes. Following his eyes she noticed he was looking at her face, not her eyes, maybe her nose or lips. Embarrassed that she might have something on her nose or lips, she turned her head away and with the use of her left arm, she tried to clean herself.

Turning back to the boy, she could now see the blush on his face. Not sure what to do, Hermione politely asked, "Uhm... can I help you?"

The boy looked away, and seemed to wait for someone, until a blond girl with silvery-blond hair and blue eyes arrived behind him.

"You found a place?" She asked with a little French accent.

Hermione, who saw the boy nodded then nodded toward her, feared that they would kick her out, even if she were the first in the compartment.

"Allo, are ze's seats occupied?" The girl politely asked.

Hermione smiled and relaxed, "No, go ahead" she said and waved them in. The boy and the girl grinned and sat on the opposite side of the compartment.

"I am Fleur Delacour and zis is Harry Po... Delacour" Fleur introduced and rose up to offer her hand. Hermione was wondering over the correction, but nevertheless, took her hand. Harry did the same, and she too shook his hand.

As the two was starting to have conversation on their own, since it was in French, Hermione was assuming it was private, even if the boy actually only nodded and never said a word.

The young muggle-born took a book, Hogwarts: History, out of her trunk and started to read. Now and then, she glanced at the two in front of her, before she knew it; the train had already started to move.

When she looked up again, she saw the young boy resting her head on the blond laps, while the girl was petting his hair.

Hermione was closely examining the peaceful sleep of the young boy, he had raven hair, which covered most of his forehead, and it seemed unnatural since the gravity should had pulled his hair down.

Now that she looked at the girl's finger stroking his hair, she noticed that the hair didn't move at all.

"Ee doesn't like when people stare at im," The girl said and it startled the brunette.

"I am sorry, he look so peaceful... and sorry to ask, but what wrong with his hair?" Hermione politely asked.

She saw the girl sighed sadly, and Hermione could have sworn that she saw a sparkle of a tear in the young blond eyes before answering.

"A lot of people 'ad not noticed... it's 'owever 'is secret to tell" The blond answered. She bend down and kissed the sleeping raven-haired at his forehead. "But I can tell you zat, 'Ee can't talk..."

Hermione eyes widened, with sadness in her eyes she looked at the young boy. Here was a boy with disadvantages in a school, where the most important was to verbal out words.

She was wondering, if it was meant for her with the gift to help this boy out. She had all the advantage needed to neglect practicing spells, maybe she could give some time to help him out.

"I am sorry to hear... for him..." Hermione managed to say.

As the train moved and the landscapes passed, Hermione and Fleur talked, while avoiding waking the sleeping boy up. They talked about a lot of things, until Fleur told her that she didn't attend the school, but was going in another school.

The young blond would first start school in two days, and she was here to escort Harry, who she had assuming was her brother, even if it didn't look like her brother. Fleur had a letter to the headmaster, as she had been told...

Hermione could see the protective nature of the young blond, she looked like someone her age, but the way she acted and talked, mentioned that she was older than her looks, probably the big sister of Harry.

The brushy haired girl even had to close and lock the door, after a blond boy and two grunts opened the door, only to end up drooling at Fleur. Then another one, who managed to stutter his name, Neville, while he was staring and drooling at the same said girl.

When the arrival of a redhead boy, who ended up drooling so much it, was disgusting to look at. Hermione could see the annoying and irritating look from the blond, she decided it was the last straw and slammed the door.

Later...

Looking at the time, "Think you need to wake Harry up, we need to change into our school uniform."

"Can you go to ze toilet?" The blond asked, and Hermione nodded, and walked out of the compartment.

As she came out of the loo, she walked past a compartment with redheads, two were twins and the last one was the one that she had nearly slammed the door because of his disgusting affection.

But as she was going to get away from the compartment as quickly as possible, she heard the words "Harry Potter"

Stopping up, she walked back and hoped they didn't see or hear her.

"But mum said that Harry Potter would enter Hogwarts"

"Ronnikins, if the books -"

"- Our dear sister..."

"Had read..."

"Are true..."

"Harry Potter...

"Don't need..."

"To go to School!"

Hermione, who had been listening closely, had headache, it sound as it was one person speaking, but she was sure it was the twins.

"But how can I be friend with him, if he doesn't come to school?" The boy whined.

Hermione decided that, she had heard enough and moved to her compartment. Knocking a few times at the door, and Fleur opened and let her in.

The brunette then realized that there was something off; Harry had changed in here with Fleur. But as the young brushy-haired blushed, she glanced at Harry who was now staring out of the windows. Blankly, he didn't even blink.

Fleur moved and sat next to him and placed her arms around his skinny body. Harry relaxed, but took out his wand and wrote something in flame in mid air. Hermione, who didn't understand it, was wondering if Harry could understand English.

Fleur laughed and said, "Non Arry, you will never be too old for zis" Then kissed the back of his head and rocked him from side to side.

Hermione smiled, if it was how a brother or a sister acted, she wished, she was not an only child.

Unbeknown to them, Stacy was watching them from above. "Maybe I should had told Harry about what he needed to do to end his silence..."

"I just hope he will come out of his shell" Stacy whispered to herself, and hoped that Hermione would help him out, because Fleur wouldn't be there for him in the school. The young blond, who Harry had opened for, even let the girl read his memories. Not even from his previously life had he opened up for anyone. But it was the only way, after he had lost his voice to speak. She hoped that he would be able to find a way to undo what he had done; since it was his own doing that he had lost the ability to speak...

Looking back on his files, she saw that Harry never had been in this state before... so reserving and undemonstrative...

* * *

Thanks to **EffremXRC** for helping redo the chapters.

I hope you guys had enjoyed this first chapter, to this Alternate world or if you prefer, reality…

Please review... i you want to do it again o.O


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I still Don't Own Characters in this Story, even if they aren't following cannon characters...

**Me:** I am sorry that i couldn't find Beta reader, it's why it took so long for uploading this chapter... And because i actually had redone this chapter...

**Pairings:** I don't have any idea who will end with who yet... But I can tell who will **NOT** end together - Ron/Fleur, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Fleur and Draco/Hermione... they will **never** end up as romantic interests.

I made Fleur as a caring big sister to Harry, but those with hopes for Fleur/Harry, don't lose your hopes yet!...

Those going for Hermione/Harry, Well, don't have your hopes too high up... But, the chance are still there ( they are still young )

**Story:** Remember, the MAIN Characters are Harry, Hermione and Fleur... So we only Knows what they knows and see... I have decided that OC characters will not be a major part of the story...

Well, let return to the story right? I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did...

Thanks to **EffremXRC **for helping me redo this chapter.

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**The Sorting**

* * *

Chapter II

_Harry had decided to attend Hogwarts after the reading of his parent's will the day after he had turned eleven._

_It was not a desire to be away from his beloved new family and not to mention Fleur and Gabrielle. Fleur was the only one who had seen all his memories, even the memories of the day Voldemort killed his parents. How he could remember it, no one could explain._

_But after he had found out that his parents had prepaid for his schooling, he wanted to go to Hogwarts. Even with his new family protesting that he should attend a school closer, like Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the school Fleur was attending, or with Gabrielle at the Beauxbatons pre and middle school..._

Fleur had been the one that protested loudest, but she had also been almost in a zealot state after she had seen his memories from his childhood to the day he got rescued.

_Harry knew why Fleur had a change of heart. He had heard her explaining it to her mother and dad, and that after she had seen the hurt she had done by denying him the ability to follow his parents footsteps. She had soon apologized to him, even told him that she understood, that he may no longer trust her._

_It was also the day they grew closer, she told him her fears. The fears of having him out of her life... Harry then told her that she hadn't lost his trust. From there, they were inseparable... or simple just glued together, that sometimes gave Fleur mother Gray_ _hairs, not that she explained to them why she was worried over their closeness._

_Harry, however found that with the use of Fleur's ability to fade anywhere where she had been. He explained that they would never be far away because she could always come and visit him. But first they needed to test it, to see if it was possible to fade inside Hogwarts._

_The letter to the Headmaster was meaning to inform the school, that Harry was only attending the school because of Harry's parents had paid for his scholarship and it was not him to waste his parents money to not attend. It was also because he didn't want the Delacour's to pay for him now that he had found out about his trust fund. He swore he would pay them back for taking him into the family, when he gained access to the Potter vaults even with the protests of his new family._

Harry leaned his back into Fleur's chest, he liked very much. Here he felt safe with no cares of the world around him. He could never understand why Fleur had done anything in her power to make him feel safe and happy... yet everyday she tried to find a way to make him smile.

She even crawled into his bed after she had discovered about his nightmares. It was maybe nearly three years ago, but he still had nightmares from the time with the Dursley's.

Later..

Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him, it was not a stare at his forehead like the day he walked into magic-London. No, she was looking into his eyes, and he was looking into hers.

It was a weird feeling, his stomach made a flip, and he had to look away to hide his blush.

The train stopped, and Harry had to rise from his comfort. He was going to miss this closeness with Fleur. He had never been touched and hugged while he was with his aunt and uncle. He liked the feeling of being held, to have someone pet his head, even the kisses to his cheeks, chin and forehead.

Even so, he couldn't comprehend this new sensation, it felt so surreal but yet so normal.

* * *

Hermione was walking beside Harry toward a rather big man, who had introduced himself as 'Hagrid'.

Her eyes had followed the young blonde, known as Fleur. She walked to the lady she had got to know as Professor McGonagall. This was probably the result of the letter from Delacour's.

The young brunette even thought maybe it was some kind of transfer letter. What she had seen from the way Harry and Fleur's relationship interacted. It was only right to think that Fleur might want to attend this school. The girl had nearly an unhealthy need to protect the boy. Always doing stuff to make him smile, and when he smiled, she smiled. It was like her happiness was Harry's happiness.

It was really understandable, first time she had seen his sparkling eyes, and a grin on his face after Fleur had told something in French. Hermione felt the happiness from him affecting her, and she had a feeling of wanting to keep the smile on his face too. The young girl wished she had those effects on the boy walking next to her, making him smile.

As they reached the boats, Hermione and Harry shared it with a blonde and a red headed girl behind them. As she listed to the their conversation, she come to known that the blond's name was Daphne and the other girls name was Tracey.

The boats finally started to move, while the view of the castle was beautiful, she keep glancing at the boy next to her, he was filling with wonder. But it was his eyes that captured her. The smile in his eyes and on his face while he saw the magical castle.

But when she heard the girls behind them gasp in excitement and started their conversation again, she saw his face refill with sadness.

"Harry is there something wrong?" Hermione asked and placed her hand over his. But instead of comforting him, he winced and was looking panicked at her, before he moved his hand away as if it was burning.

"Sorry... I..." Hermione stuttered, she had seen Fleur do it to him on the train ride and it made him relax, but it was not the case with her... The young brunette didn't have any friends. Even so, she knew that people should never have acted like Harry did, like her hand was burning...

It was an uneasy silence, the two girls had stopped their conversation after the 'accident', and was probably waiting to see what would happen next.

Hermione decided that the other boats were more exciting to watch, but a tap on her shoulder made her turn around to face him. She couldn't read his facial expression as well as Fleur, but she could see that he wanted to apologies for his behaviour.

As he knew that she was not Fleur, he moved his hand up, and he pointed it in between their faces, before he wrote with fire in mid-air:

"_**I am Sorry, still getting used to it"**_

Hermione who had read tons of books could see the hidden message behind the words. She needed to find out what Harry was trying 'to get used to'.

She smiled at him while he made a weak smile back before returning his gaze to the castle...

* * *

Fleur was waiting patiently for the professor to finishing reading the letter from her parents, she hoped that there would be no problem.

"Ms. Delacour, thanks you for giving me this information about Mister Potter... I mean Mister Delacour's conditions, and to your transfer, our facility doesn't have what is needed for someone of your heritage powers growing, maybe you could try again after you have... got your powers under control..." Prof. McGonagall said.

"It's okay Professor McGonagall, I just wizzeed to 'ear it to my own ears..." Fleur answered with sadness in her tone.

"Ms. Delacour, I can assure you that, Mister Delacour will be in best care. Hogwarts is the safest school in England, maybe even in Europa." The professor said with a little pride.

"Zank you for you time professor, but I 'ave a little request, can I see w'ere 'Arry will be sleeping, before I return?" the blond politely asked.

"Yes, but we don't know that before the Sorting Hat Ceremony..."

Fleur was alarmed, from the train-ride Fleur had grown fond toward the brushy hair girl. As a part Veela she could detect magic strength from Hermione. She liked the girl from the talk they had, and hoped that she would become Harry's friend. With Hermione as a friend, she would have someone protecting Harry.

It was not the magic strength of the said girl that made Fleur wanting the friendship between Hermione and Harry. No, it was when she looked into the girl's eyes, she saw determination to protect what was right. While Hermione was gazing at the sleeping form of Harry's, Fleur noticed a sadness in her eyes. Fleur understood what it meant, since she saw it in her own eyes every time she looked at Harry. The fear of him getting in harms way.

The Sorting Ceremony had the potential to end the said friendship before it really began, and Fleur didn't like it. If it was for her wishes, Harry would have attending the same school as her, or she would have transferred. But she would not be too over protective toward the young boy, she wanted him to be happy. Nevertheless, if Harry decided to stay in Hogwarts, she would support him.

Fleur, who was a Veela, not a full-blooded Veela, but still a Veela, hoped that she would enter puberty and her abilities and power soon would soon be done so she could transfer to be near Harry. The young Veela had no idea why she wanted to protect him so much, even the magic of hers was trying to protect him.

While her dad had gain the memories by 'raping' the minds of Harry's relatives, she had gained the memories from Harry willingly.

Harry had let her into his mind and showed the memories of how he lived before he met her. It gave Fleur the ability to read his body language and his facial expressions, since that time, they had been inseparable. Fleur even used her special 'ability' to come home secretly from school, just to be near him.

As the young Veela was lead by the professor to the great hall and entered through the door behind the staff table, she was filled with awe. The hall was bigger than anything she had seen, there were four tables with seats for probably 100-150 students each.

Fleur hadn't even noticed that she had been lead to an ancient looking man before they started to talk about 'Harry Potter'.

"...But Albus, this is a request from The Delacours, and the request from Mister Delacour that he would not be called Harry Potter." The woman answered.

"Minerva, Mister Potter needs to learn to accept who he is... " The ancient man said with a twinkle in his eyes and gazed at the young Veela, "It's nice to meet you Ms Delacour, it's saddens me that Hogwarts are not ready for your kind..."

Fleur frowned, her dad had told her why Hogwarts was the most prestigious school to attend... Since the Goblin rebellion, any mixed blood, like Veela or werewolf's could not attend Hogwarts, and most half-human creature simply had left Britain for good, or provided their own private institutions with the restrictions in the law. Since mixed-creatures didn't have a lot to say in Britain, because most of the recommendations came from 'pure-bloods'.

The Magical-Britain had been the most prejudiced toward Muggleborns, but after the latest Dark Lord, it had gone to the extremes...

"I understand monsieur" Fleur said, she was little embarrassed that she had not introduced herself. The ancient one, she had assumed, was the Headmaster, and now that she looked clearly at him, she knew he was Albus Dumbledore.

"Now Ms Delacour, the Ceremony most start and you can take a seat behind the staff table," He said and with a wave of his wand, he conjured a chair near the door where she came from. "Please take a seat..."

As Fleur thanked and went over to sit down, she could had sworn something was off with the Headmaster. As a Veela, she was very protective when it come to her Family, and Harry was after all a Family member to her knowledge. It was really the only explanation to the protective streak of hers toward the young boy. Now her newly active Veela sense told her that the Headmaster was a trouble for Harry. But since it was a part of growing up and not understanding some of her abilities, she couldn't place her trust in them yet, only hoped it was not true for the sake of Harry...

* * *

When the group of first year students arrived at the main door to the Great hall, Professor McGonagall came out and explained about the four houses, as those would be sorted into those houses would act as family for the upcoming year.

Later the said 'professor' gave a letter to Harry, who already knew the answer to his request. Monsieur had told him that since it was impossible to adopt Harry without unwanted questions asked, he could only be a Delacour by Muggle guardianship.

_**Flashback:**_

_Harry was lying with his front on the bed while Fleur was placing some magical-salves on his wounds and scars. It had been weeks, but Fleur was relentlessly trying to find a way to undo the scars on his body from his life with the Dursley's. How she had managed to persuade him to let her do it, he had no idea._

_As her hand moved gently from spot to spot before rubbing it, he felt loved and cared for._

_Monsieur Delacour walked toward the bed and had a warm smile on his lips for his daughter before he cleared his throat._

_"'Arry?" He called, only to have the boy lazily turned his head with his adorable sparkling green eyes toward him. Harry had accepted Monsieur because of Fleur. She had been telling nearly everything about her family._

_"'Arry, I can't move your magical-resident wit'out your magical guardians acceptance and advice..."_

_Harry could see the hurt in the man eyes and he could feel his dreams destroyed. For all his life he wished that someone would take him away._

_But before he could even let a tear fall, Fleur spoke in disbelieve, "Papa, w'y can you ask his magical guardian?"_

_Monsieur looked as he tried to find courage, "Because 'ee is in Azkaban..."_

_Fleur gasped at the statement before she hugged Harry, who was still lying on the bed. Harry who had no idea about Azkaban wanted to ask, only to forgetting his inability to do so._

_Monsieur who still had a problem translating what Harry was trying to say, decided to continue,_

_"...But, since Ministry of Magic in Britain aren't acknowledging the muggle society, and the case of 'Arry's jurisdiction are restricted to only few, It 'ave come to my knowledge zat, 'Arry can live wit' us, and still 'ave 'is address wit' 'is relatives..."_

_Harry was already lost when he heard the word 'live with us', and he didn't care how it was done so long he didn't live with the Dursley's. He could only smile happy to the 'statement'._

_"... About your magical-guardian 'Arry, I don't want to tell you anyzing wit'out researzing my facts first. Unless..."_

_Harry shook his head, before looking into Fleur eyes. She understood him instantly and let him rise from the bed. His emotions had been mixed, and without the ability to talk, he moved, and for the first time in the young boy life. Harry initiated a hug to the man who had rescued him, who was also the father of the young girl that had taken care of him..._

He didn't care about anything now, he will just forget that he ever had lived with the Dursley's... Why should he care about his magical-Guardian who had left him with the Dursley's?...

**Flashback end.**

He came back to the reality only to stare at brown-eyes. He could see the worry in those eyes...

"Harry are you okay?" the girl who eyes belonged to asked. The eyes reminded him of Fleur's just in different colours, but have the same beauty.

He wanted her as friend, but then he had to tell her the truth. There was something about her that wanted him to socialise with this girl. The power from her, it felt warm and steady. He felt safe, not as safe as when Fleur was nearby, it was something else with Hermione.

There also the feeling that, she would find out some of his secrets.

He remembered her smile when she gazed at the castle from the boat, and if it was for him, he wished that the smile would never leave her face.

Fleur, who would normally not be letting anyone near him, female or male alike, accepted this girl. That alone was enough to gain his trust.

But the question would be, would she see him as those in the magical France and magical London when he arrived for the first time to shop, Or see him as she saw him now. Decided it was the best to be truthful with her, and since his name would probably be called in classes, he would not mislead her.

Harry took a muggle notebook from his pocket, only to have Hermione widen her eyes in shock and disbelief. The raven haired boy could not find any trace of derision in her eyes for using muggle stuff, decided to write happily without any fear of snobbish attitude:

_**Hermione, I am sorry that Fleur might had misled you with my name, but I don't like the attention I gain from it. I had a request to be called Harry Delacour, but has been denied. My Name is Harry Delacour-Potter, but in the magical world so long I haven't changed it by blood or marriage, the name is just a name in paper. So my name in the magical world is Harry Potter...**_

_**I want to be your friend, Fleur seems to like you, and that is enough for me...**_

_**Please don't freak out, but I have a feeling that there some kind of connection between us, but that maybe just my mind who is wondering, I hope you will be my friend...**_

He reread it a few times before he handed it to the bushy hair girl, who only looked courteously at him and then at the note. She gasped and stuttered the word 'friend' before looking at him with a mix of disbelief and hope.

It felt as eternity before she finally broke from the mixed look, and with that her lips started to move. The smile formed slowly, maybe little awkwardly, but it ended up being the cutest smile he had ever seen. Not to forget Gabrielle's adorable smiles. He never thought that he would see anyone do a more adorable smile than Fleur's sister.

The ticklish feeling filled up his stomach and the warm feeling crept toward his cheeks. Before he could analyze what it was, Hermione hugged him...

* * *

From above, the red haired with emerald eyes looked down pleased by the exchange of the hugs. It took a while before Harry accepted the hug from Hermione, but when he finally did it, she had never seen a more goofy smile from the young girl. Stacy would had thought that the girl might just have gotten her first kiss.

"Maybe they will fall in love this time, I just hope living with The Delacour's hast changed him too much..."

The red haired girl turned her head around only to face a hovering light ball. "Lora... It was not really my intention that Harry end with Fleur... I had planned another family..." She defended herself, it was the truth after all. "But you should be happy for him-"

"-Truth Stacy... Only that Harry is depending on too much on Fleur-"

"-Well, It's better then he is depending on someone who actually makes his well-being as the highest priority!" The Young Guardian said with determination in her voice. "I know Lora that you want Hermione and Harry together... even binding their souls in another reality!"

"Well, at least he was happy until..."

"Until she got killed... and by that he died, and you had to send him back in time..." Stacy finished for the girl. "Let him choose who he is going to bond with... We don't have any power over this World, it's their test..."

The girl named Lora morphed into a human form with brown hair and chocolate eyes. Stacy looked and her first thought, was that, she looked like an older sister of Hermione's.

"Well, let see what house the sorting hat are placing them into" Stacy tried to change of topic, it was never good to discuss things with Lora...

The nod from her fellow being made her look down to see Harry and Hermione, who was now standing and waiting in the Great hall between the staff's table and the house tables for the different houses, where the first years had lined up themselves.

"Well, I missed The Hat's song..." Lora said while making sure that her sarcasm could be heard...

Hermione could hardly believe that she had initiated a hug to someone she barely knew for a day. It was a warm feeling, and now the problem was that she keep looking at him, only to blush and had to look away when he returned her gaze.

She wanted to talk and ask questions, but seeing that he could not just have a normal conversation made her feel pity for the boy. The awkwardness of the conversation could only hurt the young boy who was considering her as a friend, if she just kept continuously talking while he couldn't. Not to mention, it was actually weird to talk to someone without 'the person' actually talking back.

"Harry-" She managed to say before she was stopped by professor McGonagall. Wondering how she actually had ended up where she was standing now, was disturbing to say the least.

Only a small tap on her shoulder made the young girl realise that she actually had been lost in thoughts again. Seeing who had tapped her, she smiled, only to have him nodding pointedly toward where Professor McGonagall was standing. Blushing by the revelation that she again had her thoughts wandering, she concentrated on the woman. She realised they were getting ready to be sorted in their house.

A small frown crossed her face, as she came to understand that she might not end in the same place as her new friend... her only friend. But from all the books she had read about Harry potter...

"Abbot, Hannah!" An young blonde walked toward the chair in front of the Professor and sat down, after that, the said professor place a hat on her head.

"Hufflepuffs!" The hat yelled, and Hermione jumped from its yell. Reading a book about the sorting was one thing, but seeing it for the first time was to say... shocking.

Hermione turned her head toward Harry and was amused by the sight. Harry was eying something or someone behind the staff table. As she followed his eyes, she saw her, Fleur Delacour.

It was like a silent conversation between him and her...

Returning her concentration back to the sorting ceremony, she wanted to memorize the names of people she was going to share her year with.

"Bones, Susan!"... "Hufflepuffs!"... "Boot, Terry!"... "Ravenclaws!"...

A whisper from behind broke Hermione out of her listening, and turned toward the girls who had interrupted her. They were the same girls from the boat, Daphne and Tracey. One girl, she thought was Tracey, was whispering something in the ear of who she believed was Daphne. It was, however, how the blonde girl was eying Harry, who was still having some kind of eye-facial conversation with Fleur, that made the young brushy hair uneasy.

What she heard were, "Him... Contact... Potter... Back... Dare... Deal..."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"... "Ravenclaws!"

Hermione who nearly jumped because of the yell and cheers, returned to her sorting 'watch'. The unease feeling was still annoying her, but as she took a fast glance back at the girls behind her, only to see Daphne raise one of her eyebrows up, and soon ended up with eyes rolling.

Hermione blushed by the fact she was caught in the act and turned her head toward the hat, only to have Harry tapping her shoulder and giving her a questioning look.

"..."

"Brown, Lavender!"... "Griffindor!"

"...its nothing..." Hermione whispered and looked away, not happy over her being interrupted.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"... "Slytherin!"... "Corner, Michael!"..."Ravenclaws!"... "Cornfoot, Stephen!"... "Ravenclaws!"...

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

As Hermione saw the boy walked toward the Professor and The Hat, she realized it was the same boy that was behind the blonde boy, one of the grunts. He was big boned for his age... She had a feeling, she needed to stay away from him...

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled, and Hermione took a mental note that, she should avoid that house... Even if it was a house for ambition and cunning...

"Davis, Tracey!" The girl behind her moved and accidentally pushed Hermione away, as she walked toward the chair.

Hermione eyed the girl closely and as the girl looked toward her. The young brushy-haired girl had an idea that she was actually looking at Daphne, who was now standing beside her. It looked like she was asking for advice... It didn't help when Hermione saw a nod from the young blonde with the corner of her eyes before the hat yelled: "Slytherin!"

"Dunbar, Fay!"... "Griffindor!"... "Entwhistle, Kevin!"... "Ravenclaws!"... "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"... "Hufflepuffs!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"... "Griffindors!"... "Goldstein, Anthony!"... "Ravenclaws!"

"Goyle, Gregory!" as the boy walked toward the hat, Hermione could see it was the other grunts for the blonde boy from the train. She had a feeling that he was going into Slytherin. Her prediction came true as the hat yelled, "Slytherin..." Another reason she should avoid the house...

As she looked toward her friend, she was wondering what house Harry would be sorted into.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Hermione who was startled, could only walk slowly to the stool where the other students had been sorted... She looked back toward Harry and the smile he gave her, made her heart relax a little.

Before she knew it, the hat was on her head.

"hmm, Ambitious... Cunning.. Interesting..." She heard the hat talked in her head.

"No fun in all..." Hermione frowned over the hat statement, and was ready to give the hat a lecture of her mind, only to have the hat continuing, "Natural resisting mind... no fun at all... Let see. Clever, Seeker of Knowledge... hmm where to put you... And a lot of courage with noble heart, Griffindor might help... Ravenclaws will, however, help you for your taste of knowledge, while Slytherin will help you with your ambitions to change the world around you... Loyal to your loved ones, and hard working... Hufflepuffs might be..."

With that Hermione blushed, even if had no idea why... But now that she thought about Harry, she realized that he was her friend... Remembering that his parents had been in Griffindors, "Griffindor, Griffindor!" She whispered to herself...

"I see... Then it shall be... Griffindor!" The hat yelled, and she felt relieved... the cheer from the table of the reds made her smile, but she took a glance with a smile toward her friend, before she walked toward the table, where she got some handshakes and hugs from some of the girls...

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

The name startled the newly crowned Griffindor, as she looked and saw the blonde with apple-green-eyes sat down at the stool as she had just done.

What really got her nerves running was the way she kept looking at Harry. It was like she knew him, but could not decide to acknowledge him, or that she was waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Slytherin!" The Hat yelled, but the girl was still sitting down and locked eyes with Harry. With a sigh she finally moved when Professor McGonagall intervened.

"Hopkins, Wayne!"... "Hufflepuffs!... "Jones, Megan!"... "Hufflepuffs"...

"Longbottom, Neville!" Hermione eyed the boy, it was the boy who managed to at least stutter his name from the train. "Griffindor!"

"MacDougal, Morag!"... "Ravenclaws!"... "MacDougal, Katherine!"... "Ravenclaws!"... Hermione snorted by it, they were twins after all...

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the sorting afterward, since she feared that her friend might be sorted in a different house. Wondered if she should had intervene with the hat.

"Macmillan, Ernie!"... "Hufflepuffs"... "Malfoy, Draco!"... This time, Hermione, had her fully attention. The boy was the leader of what she assumed would be some kind of a gang... Her experience from primary school told her that it could only be for bullying, not that they had made the impression of bullying, since the only knowledge, she had of them, was drooling.

"Slytherin" The hat yelled,even before the said hat was placed to the boy head. The evil grin from the boy warned her that she might be right about him...

"Nott, Theodore"... "Slytherin!"... "Parkinson, Pansy!"... "Slytherin!"... "Patil, Padma!"... "Ravenclaws!"

"Patil, Parvati!"... Hermione had just raised an eyebrow, and was ready to bet that the girl would end in Ravenclaws... only to "Griffindor!"...

Shaking her head over, that she still had a lot to learn...

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"... "Hufflepuffs!"... "Potter, Harry!"

The hall went silent as her friend name came up. Every students, staffs, ghosts... every souls looked toward the boy...

The tension in the great hall was unnerving. But as Harry was walking slowly toward the chair. The whispering started.

"Isn't he too small?"... "I thought he didn't need to go to school..." ..."I can't see his scar..."

She wanted to yell at the staff and students alike when she realized the hurt in his stance, and the sadness in his eyes. She knew that his eyes were locked with Fleur's. Looking at the face of the young blonde girl, she could see that the girl was trying to give him the strength.

As the young boy turned around and sat down, he soon eyed her. She smiled and hoped, that he would survive the attention from the great-hall. In the back of her mind, she hoped that he would end in the same house as her.

When the hat finally was placed on his head. The whispering stopped.

There where a lot of gasping as the hall followed his facial-expressions...

"What's is going on?" She heard... The whispering had started again, it worried her...

"No one has been under the hat for such a long time!" A red-headed boy said...

"Well, believe it!... it had already taken him seven minutes!" someone said.

"He is looking over here!" A girl whispered and startled Hermione, who just realized that their eyes had locked. She managed to smile to him, and he nodded, before looking over toward the Slytherin table... Toward Daphne Greengrass...

Hermione's heart was beating faster... "What is going on" She whispered to herself, before she knew it, the hat also looked at her, then at Daphne and back again... "I see..." The hat said out loud, that shocked everyone, even the staff and the headmaster...

It was, however, only a tip of the iceberg, as the eyes of the hat started to glow...

* * *

**A/N)**

* * *

Well, I'm trying to follow canon, but it's not excuse not to place some kind of... intense... mystery in the story?

Now, those that goes for Daphne/Harry might want to send me a "Thank you card" hehe... but who said it will be something nice ?

But where to place the boy who lived... what about Dumbledore?...

Does Daphne knows something we don't?

What up with Harry and the Hat?

Please leave a review, either to make this story better, or to come up with a idea or two...


	3. Chapter 3 Out Of Minds

**Disclaimer: **If I own Harry Potter, then Ron and Hermione never would had end up marrying, the cannon vision of romance are all wrong in my book. I don't really mind pairings and the characters, it's just wrong to change Hermione after GOF and in the fifth book have Harry choosing Hermione when he had a fight with Cho... and the last, have Hermione staying with Harry when Ron wanted to leave, even if he did have the locket on and it amplified his... Emotions...

**Me:** Thanks for those that had reviewed my last chapters, I am sorry if I am not the best person to respond. I am actually not even sure if I should respond in mail or in A/N. But thanks again. Those that had place this story in Favourite and Alerts, I thank you guys too. If it was not for you, the chapters would had taken a longer time to finish.

RANTING:

I am not the best authors I know, my writing are rather simple. When I write my stories and when it comes to relationship I want some kind of it to build up and not just 'Love in First sights'.

Hate - Love relationship are hard to make, and Cannon failed it pretty much with Hermione and Ron, well not really fail, it just seemed wrong...

Ron Weasley cannon characters has always seemed off, the only think I realise about the character is his way to fame and that he was Harry's first friend. It looked like he had been bought when Harry gave some of his candy on the train. His comic relief way of getting his feet into his mouth might be the only thing I like about him.

Hermione had always been one of my favourite characters, even if she is so smart, she is the most stupid girl I had read about.. She had stood by Harry nearly from their first meeting. The way the books portrayed her, it make me feel she had been in denial, and follow authorities all her life, and since she followed Harry, I have a feeling, it was Harry who guided her toward Ron... because I can't see her do it by herself, with her logical mind and her devoting to Harry... it's really hard to understand?

Harry, is an emotionally unstable boy, but it's really hard when you have Ron as friend and a world that sees you as Hero, while he had lived in an abused home for all his life. - From hiding his emotions to show it when Hermione pushed him to it, then hide it when Ron is nearby... The fear of losing Ron as friend are also understandable, but please that guy got too many chance...

Okay that was my piece of my minds... The Ultimate Test, I am trying to make are following cannon with a lot more stuff mixed into it, even if it is in a simply writing. It's a POV Story of Harry, Hermione and Fleur with a Little of Stacy(OC) – It's not however ***I am Telling Story*** – I simply don't like making it look like the Authors are inside the story...

Sorry for Blah blah.. Now to the story.

Thanks to **EffremXRC** For Making this chapter Readable.

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**Out of Minds**

* * *

Chapter III

The hall faded away from the view of the young raven-haired boy sitting on the stool in the worried sights of the people in the Great Hall. He was under the way of getting sorted into one of the four house, Griffindor, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Every houses had their own traits, but The Hat had done nothing to say which houses he belonged to. The sorting hat, to his horror had only argument after argument with itself without even asking him about, where he wanted to be...

It felt like the Hat had faded him to a place; It was same as the feeling when Fleur faded them to a place she either want to show him or just to have him alone without the cares of the world. Even with her frustration from school, she would fade into his room, then just pick him up and fade someplace where she could talk. He was a great listener after all...

The Hat had, however, faded him to a hall with many doors. He could still feel The Hat ruminating on his head, it was exciting to say the last.

"Interesting, Harry... Now, I normal don't ask, but my curiosity have gotten the better of me, because that door is not a natural door..." The hat noted from above...

Harry looked around and wondered which door he was talking about, and why The Hat had asked him, when he had not been here before.

"Interesting you are, Well, I have just seen two other doors like yours... Now will you please open the door for me?" The hat asked and Harry felt his feet levitated from the ground, before he turned around in mid air, and landed in front of a dark wooden door.

"now go on, open the door!" The Hat yelled, and Harry could feel the excitement in its voice.

He tried to open it but it was locked, frustrated he tried again, because he believed it was some kind of test. Only to have more locks added to the door. He looked at it and before he could try to open it, a warning sign came just in his eyes sight.

_**Only The Owner alone can enter, and alone he most be.**_

"Well, you can't win every time, now there is something more I want to see." The hat said with a frown, and mumbled something Harry picked up as _"Should had a try with the other two..."_

Harry didn't even have time to respond as for second time in the day, he was levitated and pulled toward an unknown door, this time it looked like a cell. A door made of steel with a small window and bars.

The shivers crept along his back toward his neck, as the hairs on his arms started to rise.

"I have never seen a door like this before in my lifetime, and I been here since the Founders made me..." The hat stated, and for the first time, the Hat was moving discomfortingly on his head.

Harry didn't like it... What ever was behind this door was evil. He wanted to back away, but couldn't move, it was like he was paralysed.

"Have you come to let me free?..." A low whispering voice came from the door, and Harry could see a shade of red eyes moving closer to the bars. He looked like a middle age man, his hair was stylish and a face any girl or woman alike wanted to date, if it not was because of his eyes... His red eyes...

Harry felt he had seen those eyes before...

"I'm merciful when you asked those muggles to stop beating you.. all you wanted was to say no words..." The man said with tone of insanity. The way the man moved and acted was unnerving. Small shocking moves like a robot, but every time he moved, Harry's hairs started to rise and the feeling of wanting to move far away as possible increased. Not to mention the darkness pushing the light away, as if was trying to escape.

The Hat seemed to feel the same, as Harry was pulled toward their starting point, in the middle of the hall...

"Hmm, Interesting, or more disturbing... now that I know where your subconscious mind knows the dark arts from, I may say, it's rather disturbing, since I know the aura from the lad imprisoned there..." It was weird for Harry to decide, if the Hat was actually talking to him or to itself.

"Yes... Slytherin will help you..." The hat suddenly boosted out.

Harry looked in horror, but keep the image of his new friend in the hope, that The Hat would see it...

"But, you will meet another as same as her, she will help you..." The Hat protested with a little hint of a smirk in the the voice.

The image of the young blonde Slytherin girl flashed all around Harry, but he shook his head, he felt like he was breaking his newly found friendship, and didn't want to risk being in another house...

The place faded away, and he was again sitting on the chair in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Everyone was staring at him with widened eyes, just as he had left them, but only Hermione's eyes he cared about.

Those eyes were filling with worries as their eyes locked. The pain he witness in those eyes like they were now, made him want to rush and hug the girl. He let his magic out wave by wave, and could hear the professor behind him take a step back. The sound of someone running toward him getting louder, only to hear the voice he loved so much.

"Arry!" Fleur said and hugged him from behind, he relaxed, but was in shame to worry the person he came to like. He didn't felt embarrassed as an eleven year old boy when a girl hugging him, no, he liked it, so long it came from Fleur...

He used to tease her about being to old to be hugged, petted and caressed by her, to make her smile he took his wand out...

_**Don't you think I am too old for this?**_

...But as soon as the last words formed.

"Ahh, Another one" The hat said loud... "Griffindor!" He yelled soon after...

No one was talking or moving, it was possible that no one was actually breathing except Harry and Fleur.

The silent went for a while before the biggest cheers Harry had ever heard roared from the Griffindor's table, and soon Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs tables followed, while those from Slytherin only managed to clap.

Fleur managed to help him up from the stool, and placed an arm around his waist to guide him toward the Griffindors table, in the mean time the Griffindor's students had started to yell "We got Harry! We got Harry!" Only to the irritation of Harry. If it was not because of Fleur, who was squeezing him with her arm, he would had turned around... and left...

* * *

The young muggle-born witch watched as Fleur was guided away to her seat behind the staff's table by professor McGonagall.

The Sorting Ceremony restarted and she didn't care much for who got sorted into the different house now, but she did scowl when Ron Weasley had been sorted in the same house, and decided to sit on the place where Fleur had just been before McGonagall returned the young Frenchwoman back to her seat.

She managed to hear that The Forbidden Forest was forbidden to everyone from the Headmaster's welcome speech, but that was it, since her full concentration was toward the boy next to her. He was now starting to look at the empty plate between his hands, not even noticing that it had been summoned just a few second ago. While the Boy, who she had disliked from the train managed to eat like a pig, she could understand if Harry had lost his appetite seeing the red-headed eat like that.

The closely examination of the raven-haired boy, she had come to understand that he was probably in deep thoughts.

"Hey, Harry!" The red-headed clapped Harry on his back, as he had known the young boy all his life... It startled Harry and he half jumped and moved toward Hermione.

Seeing Harry's hand resting on the table after the 'accident', she wanted to try to comfort him again and place her right hand on top of his right. He didn't move it away, but just turned his head toward her. A weak smiled formed and he nodded 'a thanks' after she squeezed his hand...

She saw an annoying look from the young redhead... maybe annoyed over that he had been ignored..

When Harry moved his hand away, the young witch felt an emptiness, and did a silent protest, before she realised that, Harry had taken his note from his pocket and started to write.

_**Thanks, Hermione, if it was not for you I would had ended up in Slytherin, even if The Hat wanted me there, I wanted to be in the same house as you.**_

Hermione read the note and looked up only to see the truth in his eyes. She had the same warm feeling in her cheeks only to have the feeling pushed away. She wanted to ask about the glow from the hat. She could hear the other students were talking about it in a rather low tone. The feeling about being stared by was also there. It was only the matter of the time before she felt uncomfortable. The question was just on her lips, before she realised, Harry was scared...

"Harry..." She whispered and took his hands in hers, "Don't-"

Only to be interrupted by the talking around them.

"-How can he beat you-know-who..."... "He don't look like having a lot of courage..."

"Don't listen to them" Hermione said and squeezed his hands, she had gotten use to those kind of talking behind her backs, and knew how Harry was feeling from her own experience.

A weak smile formed on his face again before he turned around and started to fill his plate with food.

Hermione did the same, she didn't know how to communicate with Harry. The fear of having him felt worse just by having her talking, while he couldn't, was the biggest wall between Harry and her.

Later the prefect, who introduced himself as Percy Weasley, walked them to the Griffindors tower.

She was filled with awe, and seeing her friend beaming in excitement made her smile, until they reached the painting of a big lady.

"Now to enter Griffindor's common room, you need a password. The Password will be changed every weeks, so please remember it... The change of the password will be the end of the week and you need to get the notice the Griffindor's prefects or the Head of the Griffindor, Professor McGonagall, to receive the new one ." The fifth year Prefect said, and let it hang before he continued, "The Password for this week is, Lion's Pride..."

The Painting opened up with the word "Enter" from the fat lady.

Hermione could see the horror on the face of Harry, and she understood that Harry would not be able to enter without saying the password out loud. She made a mental note to talk with the head of the house, and in the main time, she was going to stick with Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll help you with the password..." She whispered assured and made him relax a bit, "We have to talk to professor McGonagall soon."

He nodded at her and entered first, soon after, she followed. As Percy explained about rules, the boys and girls rooms and places came to an end, the first year started to move up the stairs toward their rooms, only to have the boys stopped, as the head of their house came down the stairs with Fleur right behind.

Fleur rushed from behind the professor toward Harry and hugged the young boy, both Hermione and McGonagall could only look on amused.

Soon the young blonde took one of Harry's hands and dragged him toward what Hermione assumed to Harry's room.

The young girl could see that some of the girls had 'O' shaped mouths, and some of the boys were shaking their head like they had just been in a trance. Well, except the young red-headed name Ron Weasley, who was still looking dreamily toward the stairs where Harry and Fleur had disappeared.

Turning her face toward the head of the house, "Professor, there is a issue with the password and Harry's condition, and I like to know, If there are a special program like in the Muggle world for those with the same condition... and if there anyway I can help Harry?" Hermione said with a tone of her lecture mood as her parents had sometimes called it.

The woman frowned, and seemed to look for an answer before she spoke, " Miss. Granger, I will let the Fat Lady know about Harry's... Condition... And to the special case, The Headmaster had decided that everyone should be equally treated... "

Hermione frowned, Harry would need all the help she could provide..

"And, I will take the matters with the Headmaster again, but please go and tell Mister Potter that he don't need to say a password, if he wishes, he can write in mid-air as he did in the great-hall... now excuse me Miss Granger, I have some matters to attend to...and please tell Miss Delacour, I will be connecting my Floo network with the Delacour's Mansion..."

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione said and half rushed up the stairs, but soon, she realised that she had forgotten to ask where Harry's room was, however, as she had gotten closer to the first door, she heard laughing.

She pushed the door slowly open and was met by a disturbing sight. She had read a lot of romance novels. And some of them had been rated Teen plus.

They were on the bed, Harry was lying with his back pressed against the bed, and Fleur was top of him straggling his waist with her legs, while her right hand was holding his left wrist and left his right... In a predatory way...

* * *

Fleur had just won a bet, Harry who had read, Hogwarts: A history, had told her that he didn't think she would be able to fade them away, since the castle had anti apparition wards up. So Fleur took him on and after a quick visiting her room in France, she faded them back.

Only to end up on Harry's bed and start tickling each other because of the knowledge, freedom and happiness in being able to stay in touch with each other.

Due to her older age, even if her body had not matured yet, she was stronger than him and soon ended up on top of said boy and holding him down.

The way he pouted while weakly trying to gain the upper-hand by fighting a loosing battle, her strong hands and arms, and that she was on top of him made him look adorable in her eyes. After all, it took Gabrielle and Harry to win over her. Fleur also knew that one day, she would not be able to win in a tickle fight when Harry's body started to mature.

She bent down to kiss his forehead, it was a way to tell that him he should stop fighting. The kiss caused the young boy to blush scarlet, but seeing the nod that he had accepted his defeat. She let him go and rolled off him only to lie beside the young boy.

"One more present for my birtzday, no?" Fleur asked to the grinning boy beside her. It was still hurting to see Harry's face and the looks of it, that he was laughing, but there were no sound, not even the sound of breathing...

A tear managed to escape her eyes, and she looked away to the door, only to see the young bushy-harried girl she had gotten to know as Hermione Granger.

The said girl had a mixed expression of disbelief and worry...

"I was just going to tell that... erhm... didn't meant to interrupt... but... I should tell that the Floo-network... Professor McGonagall offices..." The brunette managed to say before her face started glow a shade of red.

Fleur, who had no idea what was wrong with the girl, could understand it was probably that she need to floo home, not bothering to ask, since the girl looked like she was embarrassed over some thing, maybe being in a boys room?...

Turning around to see Harry was lying on the side with his hand supporting his head, Fleur hugged the young boy. The course of action made him lose balance and he was again lying with his front up and Fleur half sprawled on top of him.

["I'll miss you"] She whispered to him in French, ["I will find a way to come visiting you without anyone knowing"]

The hug ended too soon as she moved away from the bed, and hugged the young brunette, who was know looking confused. "Zank you for being zere for him" Fleur said, only to have the girl look even more confused.

Fleur smiled assured, and left the now shocked brunette alone in the room with Harry.

Floo-network had never been Fleur's cup tea, as she landed with her butt on the floor before she rose up and dusted her clothes. She was soon greeted by her mother who had a worried expression on her face. Her dad or her sister Gabrielle were nowhere to be seen.

["Mama?"] She asked and the older lady gestured her to follow.

They entered the living room where she sat down and petted the area beside her.

Fleur sat down and wondered what was going on before her mother started on her lecture mode. She should had known, she had come of age and all Veela was getting these kind of speeches.

["As you know, you will turn fourteen in a month, and from there your Veela powers will start to work on your body..."]

Fleur nodded with rolling eyes, since she had turned twelve her mother took her aside to tell her that her Allure had started to grow. To the embarrassment of Harry but he shrugged it off after ten or so seconds.

["Your body will be in pain every time it's your monthly cycles. Your Veela Heritage will form your body for every cycle then return to the previously form. For every cycles you will get closer to you true alternative form. Bird form if you like..."]

The young teen smiled to herself, and wondered if Harry would think her bird form was beautiful...

["Your emotions are critical... Since it's not normally known that Veela actually have more than just a human form, and the more.. disturbing form, as many know us to have, The Harpy form"] Her mother said with a hatred and in the same time sadness in her tone.

["A true Veela are a creature of both light and darkness... Our Harpy forms are considered as dark, and I have to agree, since it's fuelled by hatred and anger. The human form, is what most Veela consider as our true form, is likely grey if we place it under dark and light terms."]

["You said something about another form?"] Fleur asked, and was little excited about the forms.

["Yes the form every Veela, but only the most powerful have ever achieved, The form of Magical Bird... Most Veela only managed to transform into birds, and not a magical one. Even those Veela, we don't have a lot of, since their... Harpy Form are more powerful than the birds form... The Magical bird Veela, however, are rare and really powerful in their own right. The legends say that a Veela true Magical form is a phoenix..."]

["So there are no full blooded Veela?"] Fleur stated, she had pounded by the question for sometime and hoped her mother might tell her this time...

["Not really, I am a half-veela, Due to my inability to transform into a bird-form and only reached my Harpy Form, While your grandma is a full veela because she can transform into an eagle..."]

Fleur smiled and wondered how her grandmother's eagle looked like.

["Since you are not an adult you will be a ¼ Veela. Your status in Veela communities will of course change when you reached your adulthood and your form reached..."]

["So Human form, Half-bird half-human also known as Harpy Form, then bird form?"] Fleur asked...

["Yes Fleur, but as I said, emotions are critical... That's why I have to ask you about who is your most important person in you life right now?"]

Fleur mind raced, but it was unquestionable as she spoke ["That will be Harry, Gabrielle..."] She trailed off as she now saw the horror in her mother eyes.

"ooh dear..." Her mother said, and walked over to the fireplace and threw powder into it before yelling: "Monsieur Sebastian Delacour!"

The face of her dad formed in the fire, ["Dear, don't blood bind Harry into the family!"] He looked confused then looked toward the young teen, before he nodded, ["Okay, it will be complicating for Harry, but we had managed so far... See you in a hour love, and you too Darling"]

Fleur was confused, her eyes widened, ["Mother, why would you not bind Harry to our family?"] Fleur protested...

["Because I don't think we need to... I will have to research a little... but here an advice Fleur, realize what is in front of you, before you lose it..."] with that, her mother moved into the kitchen...

It made the young Veela relax, but she still frowned over her mother evading her question...

What was in front of her, that she could lose?

* * *

The young boy rose from bed, and went to his trunk and looked for his wands, he had gotten a custom made wand when he turned nine, and got another one from a wand-maker named Olivander when he was eleven. Somehow he had to use a wand with trace by English law, even if he lived with the Delacour's. What he understood about it, was that he was still living with his relatives when it come to Magical Britain.

As he got school uniform on, he walked down to the common room where Hermione was waiting, since yesterday she had avoided looking into his eyes, and was blushing every time she accidentally did look into them.

The great hall was filled with students eating breakfast, as they walked casually side by side to the Griffindor table where there were empty seats in the middle, Hermione stopped suddenly. Harry faced her and saw her with widened eyes and an expression that looked like she was ready to puke.

He followed her gaze and saw a red-haired without any table manners, with both hands gorged himself on food. Sausages on one hand and toasted bacon on another. His face was filled with colourful left overs, and if Harry thought that Dudley ate like pig, he soon realised that Ron Weasley had just bested him by a landslide.

He saw that most people were at least two seats away from him, and that of those who were close by had their backs to him. It was understandable and he decided to look toward his friend, only to see her with pleading eyes. He scanned the table and realised that it was the only place where there were room for them to sit beside each other.

Either sitting to the Redheads left or right or opposite him.

"Harry, you are not making me sit there, I have already lost my appetite... " Hermione warned and scanned the table for a place they could sit.

Harry nodded, and decided that he didn't want to ruin her day, but had to tell her his thoughts, so he took his notebook out to write.

_**Hermione unless you want to sit on my lap there are no other places, and besides he has taken eight seats from the table because people avoid his table manners...**_

He handed it to her so she could read it. Her face turned red, but it was soon replaced by a grin that lighted Harry's head up. He end up blushing after he realised what she was thinking.

"Well... I-"

Harry cut her off by placing two fingers on her lips while shaking his head 'NO'.

She pouted and pleaded with her eyes, and Harry had to look away, before he took his note book up again and wrote:

_**Hermione, I don't like attention, don't you think people will start looking if a first year has a pretty girl sitting on his lap?**_

He handed it to her without rereading it, it was just a piece of his mind after all.

"You mean it?" She gasped, and looking hopefully at him. Harry smiled and nodded, but then remembered what he had written. His eyes widened, only to smile when he saw into the hazel eyes of his friend.

Harry again had to look away, and decided to take a seat opposite Ron on the table with a protest from Hermione, but she followed him any way.

"Hey Harry" Ron said and spatted some of the food out of his mouth that made Hermione jump and turned around to hide her face in his chest while mumbling.

"What I do for you Harry..."

Harry pondered over it, but somehow he had to thank Ron, because his relationship with Hermione had just reached a prime state, well until Hermione figured out that she was hiding her face into his chest.

As a matter fact, she leaned away from him with her reddened face, "Uhm I..."

Harry shook his head and handed her another note.

**Don't ruin the moment, it felt nice and natural, right?**

"It does, doesn't it?" She said and he couldn't be more agreeing to her statement.

The two first years started to pick food on their plate, avoiding the food nearest the young Weasley. While Harry would give the boy benifit of the doubt, Harry could tell that Hermione had already decided to avoid the said boy, but he could tell that she would be nice, and was not the kind of person change her first impression.

* * *

After they had gotten their timetables they walked to The Charms lesson with Professor Filius Flitwick with the Hufflepuffs. The small Professor chucked and was smiling nearly to everything. It was a nice lesson and also educational for the first day, even if it were only lectures and demonstrations of what the students will be learning the coming year. Not that it mattered to Hermione who had already learned it, but she wasn't going to be bored by it, since a lot of it had homework, like essays.

Her practical skills, she knew was way beyond most students her age, because of Stacy. What worried the young witch was Harry.

She had answered for Harry when the professor called his name, it made a for a little murmuring and whispering in the class, but luckily Flitwik had already been informed and accepted it.

As the Professor handed their first assignment, but when he reached Harry, he jumped back and was excited to say the last.

"Mister Potter, that is a nice charm you have there... can I ask you who has done the charm work?"

Hermione looked toward Harry and try to discovery what her friend had done, since he didn't even had his wand on his hand, but as she looked at his hair, she realised that it could only be what the said professor asked him about. She remembered that she had asked Fleur about it, only to be told that she needed to ask Harry herself, when they talked in the train. Now her curiosity from the train was back.

He took his wand and pointed on his hair, and the illusion or glamour charm faded away, with that she saw his true messy hair and the scar on his forehead.

The students in front of them had turned around and were now staring.

Hermione saw his expression sadden and his hair returned to the same state as before. What shocked Hermione was when he turned and face her, he looked like he was going to apologise, but the chuckling from Flitwick stopped him.

"Well mister Potter, it looks like you have a lot surprises..."

The next class was Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall with the Ravenclaws. It ended as Charms, and after the speeches which was all about safety and reading of the provided books.

Hermione was surprised, that they was starting to act like they had known each other since they had been born. She didn't really know how to act with a true friend, even if she had read books about relationships, it was hard for the young witch nevertheless.

The lunch break had come, Hermione had dragged Harry so fast toward the Great Hall to find seats to sit on as far as possible from Ron Weasley. It was not that she was avoiding the young boy, well, she was trying to avoid him as much as possible when they are going to eat.

They arrived at the dungeon where their double Potion lesson was going to be held. It was with Professor Severus Snape and the Slytherin first years. The older students had warned her about Snape and that he favoured his house, and the worse case would be him teaching his house, not to mention, that he seemed to hate Griffindor more than the other houses.

They were the first inside the classroom where they decided to sit at the middle left side table in the front row. The room had four tables in front and four rows.

The room was soon filled with Slytherin's first years, and they had decided to stay on the right side of the classroom. She saw the blonde boy sat on the table beside them with a smirk, and her sixth sense warned her to keep an eye on him.

She was listening to the conversation absently until it suddenly stopped. A red haired girl and blonde girl entered the classroom and walked side by side, and Hermione could see the fear in most of the Slytherin's students, as they walked passed them.

They walked to the table were Draco was sitting, he looked like he was in deep thought, but when the blonde cleared her throat it made the young boy jump from the chair.

"Greengrass!" The blond boy scowled, but Hermione could easily see the fear in his eyes.

"Malfoy..." The blonde snorted, like she was already bored by him. As Malfoy knew what she wanted, he took his books and found another table to sit behind.

The rest of The Griffindors arrived and took the empty seats, it was however a funny sight when Ron Weasley arrived late and the only seat was the one with Malfoy, since Crabbe and Goyle decided to sit at the same table. The prejudice between them made it look funny, as they tried in a childish way to sit as far away from each other

Professor Snape walked in and seemed like he owned the place, well, since he was the teacher, he did 'own' the classroom, but as he walked, he looked far superior... The look of a king...

"There will be no silly wand waving, or any invocations from you..." He whispered loud enough so everyone could hear him and with a superior tone, before he turned around to face them when he reached the teachers table, and his robe flashed like a strong wind had pushed it up...

"I can teach you how to brew luck, even cheat death... " He turned toward Harry and their eyes locked, Hermione could see her friend was starting to struggle, as if he had a problem breathing. A feeling of terror flew through her body when she couldn't hear him breath. Harry's condition was not the same as the muggle...

Something was off...

It felt like someone had turned up the heating, and yet the power emitting from Harry made breathing hard.

The sweat formed upon Harry's forehead, and she grabbed his hand... before she knew it, Snape collapsed... and she had just in time managed to grab her friend...

"Harry!" She called, but it was too late...

* * *

Lora stormed into the offices "What did he see!"

Stacy just took some papers up and scanned them "Something he shouldn't have seen," The Guardian said casually...

"Did he see the after-life... you?"

"No, He only saw a flash of Harry's life before Fleur rescued him..."

"What happened to Harry?"

Stacy looked at her colleges, the way she acted was far from a normal Angel of Death, she was full of emotions, and here she thought, she was devoted to Harry as her favourite, but Lora seemed to be beyond that.

"The battle of minds was hard for Harry, he won, but his memories of his life with his relatives hurt him more than anything, and it backlashed on the attacker..." Stacy said, and wondered what the mortals would do about it and their choices afterwards.

* * *

**A/N)**

* * *

I hope Hermione and Harry's relationship progresses steadily without the feeling of being rushed .

I hope the explanation of the Veela had satisfied some, and there will be more info later when Fleur gets more of 'The Talks'

I have avoided Ron and some other cannon characters, since its a first day... Some might wondering about Daphne Greengrass.. what part she plays in the story.

- Well, let just say I will take the 'Ice-Queen' to a new level...

Hermione's character traits are all centred on Harry right now, without ruining her personality from canon... I hope...

Harry however, I am trying to make a not powerful vision of him, he will be weak but just little above average wizards until the later chapters...

Pairing well, I have decided it will be up to how Harry is progressing in the story... same with Fleur and Hermione...


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Memories and Mislead

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, If this was the real stuff, don't you think the grammar and the story will be a little better?

**Me:** Thanks for the reviews again, it was only 3 reviews but I like them so far, and thanks to those that had send me criticizing reviews to my mail box (pm).

It help me realize some of my errors, some errors can however not really change, due to my inability to learn so... even if I tried.. Those I don't like, it when people write:

:( "Your writing sucks!"

- Well, now I know, but what was wrong with my writing?... so if you want to say the stuff like that, please, please, give me an okay-explanation of what the matter and the problem behind the negative words... so I have a chance to solve it, instead of sending everything to a beta-reader, and never really learn anything... I am trying to learn from my mistakes here...

**To the Pairing: **I never said it will be Harry/Fleur/Hermione Romantic relationship, maybe when the story had progressed it will **_Maybe_** be. I am never going to rush in a relationship, so why rush them in the story?

**Warning** - this chapter is rated T for violence and third-view sex scene...

PS: the story is not really planned... but to Plot are... ( and sorry for late opdate, there was a Error Type 2)

(I bypassed the Error msg by typing: http:/ /login. fanfiction. net /story/story_edit_content. php? storyid= (storyIDnr) (without () and space-) (login first then find you story ID (storyIDnr), (check my profile for better description). you can add chapters by doing this... sorry for late update...

**Better summary:**

It's a story about Harry, Hermione, Fleur giving a last chance in the mortals world, to Forge their own destiny, with the abilities provided to them... But they are not the only one in their last day... While Harry are weak, it's up to Hermione and Fleur to help him as good as they can, until Harry discovers that there are maybe reasons behind all his abuse and pain... and the challenges from an unknown enemy, closer to him than his friends...

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

Lost Memories and Mislead

* * *

Chapter IV

_A hooded man was walking slowly yet full of confidence in the empty street of London, the dark robe covered his body, and an unnatural shadow covered his face. The impenetrable darkness provided by his hood, only his green eyes could be seen._

_The nightfall slowly consumed the city and the streets light awaken to the coming darkness._

_A part of a newspaper flew from the other side of the streets and landed in front of the man's path by the suddenly wind. He looked down and picked the filthy newspaper up to read the Headlines:_

_**Ministry Declare A State Of Emergency.**_

_**Royal Forces Assist The Magic-Folks!**_

_The man shook his head and let the wind take the newspaper once more. The silent of a city with a population over a million was amusing to the man, instead of the sounds of millions, there was only silent..._

_He reached a cross-road, it looked as the traffic had been jammed, but as he passed the first car there were a family inside. A woman was sitting on the front seat, and the man on the driver's seat. A teen girl in the age of 15 was holding a girl in the age of five._

_A scowl escaped from the man, as he reached the car... They were all sitting there inside it in silents, but as he opened the car door, the woman fell out of the car to the cold asphalt road of London._

_Her face looked like all her blood had been drained. Her mouth was wide open, and the scared but shocked expression remain, on who what could have looked like a beautiful woman of the age of thirty._

_The sounds of incoming helicopters reached the man ears, as he turned around to look at the sky. Five helicopters passed him and soon started to fire their guns and the light-shows began._

_A ball of fire was coming from the ground toward one of them, but the pilot evaded it, but soon many more came. The sound of guns and missiles, explosions and fire disrupted the silent city._

_The Hooded man breathed and when he exhaled, his breathing froze in the air, as the surrounding had gotten colder._

_Dark figures flew towed the planes, as the gunship started to shoot after them, to attack the new enemies. The bullets hit a lot of them, and when the bullets impacted them, it pushed the figures back and made holes in their bodies, but they were still alive..._

_Soon transparent blue animals filled the sky as people riding on brooms flew toward the gunship. Then red and greens lights came from above, and more people on brooms came._

_The first gunship explode in an inferno. Screams were heard as soldiers were running toward him, some were turning around and shooting back, while others were running away... running toward him._

_"Undeads and brainwashed!" Screamed one of the soldiers and he was soon hit by a bullet and fell. Another one was hit by a green light and he too fell._

_A hooded man in dark robe sent red- and purple -beams toward where the bullets and spells came from... from a stick... his wand, but was lifted up by a creature known as Dementor. and his life-force was sucked out._

_Beams of lights and bullets flew passed the man with green eyes, as he watched soldiers and wizards dies as flies. He looked toward the car and with his wand, he pointed and muttered a spell. The lifeless bodies of the family soon came to life, as they got out of the car and moved behind him with an emotionless expression on their faces._

_The man pointed his wand at the nearby dead soldiers and they too rose up. They picked their weapons. Two of Soldiers walked over to the revived family and handed them their extra set weapons to the man, woman and the teen._

_They were now surrounding the man with greens eyes, some of the soldiers took positions behind cars and building while the family with their backs faced the man just a few feet away._

_The survives of the battle from before soon came from all side, and spells and bullets flew again in the air of London..._

_He muttered a spell and a shield formed around him in time, as spells and bullets impacted the shield._

_The five year old little girl nearby him screamed like a banshee and rushed toward the attackers. Spells and bullets hit the girl, but she kept moving. Her left arm was blasted away by a spell, only to have her jumping in cover, while she advanced at the attackers. She was starting to avoid spells and bullets as she jumped and jumped as superhuman-being. She reached a soldier and with her right arm and hand, she penetrated his chest... into his heart. Before jumped to another and strangle his neck with her legs before twisted and broke it._

_The newly dead soldiers rose and with their weapons started to attack their fellow soldiers. While more people came out the cars all around them and started to the defend their master.  
_

_The battle raged, explosions and more screams were heard. The wizards and witches apparated nearby and started to blast the heads of The-green-eyed-man's protectors. But it was a loosing battle._

_The man pointed and waved his wand at a dead wizard, and the said wizard rose up, only to start firing spells on the newly arrival._

_"Destroyer their heads, burn their bodies so he can't revive them!" One of newly arrival wizard yelled._

_The man turned toward the yelling from the newly arrival, as he walked slowly without a hence of worry off the spells and bullets flying all around him, while his revived-protectors covered him with their spells and weapons. To clear the path._

_The man turned toward a wizard nearby, who didn't retreated in time, "Imperio" he whispered. The wizard face immediately turned blank, as he started to fire curses after curses against his former friends._

_A green beam hit the wizard and he fell, only to be revived and returned to attack. Before the wizard head was blasted by a red-haired man._

_The hooded man with green eyes stared in fury at the red-headed, he was now mowing faster, as every enemies of his fell by him, only to raise and help the man clearing his way toward the man with red hair._

_The red-haired man shield never had a chance as a red beam destroyed it before it hit him in the chest._

_Everything when silent, as the man opened his eyes to see people, friends, soldiers and comrades standing around him with emotionless expressions._

_"We meet again" The man who was now a leader of these people said with a hatred that shrink the red-headed man, as he tried to crawl away._

_Some one moved in his way and he had to look up, a recognition hit the red-headed face as he pleaded. "Dean, please help me!" only to be met by a silent._

_"Still stupid you are I see..." The man said with a icy cold voice, " I am the master of death after all, I command them now..." He chuckled in a maniac tone._

_"Why are you doing this!" The red-head asked... "Because of you a lot had died!"_

_"I did it because of what the Magic-World did to her!" The Master of Deaths hissed, "I did it because you killed her!"_

_"I didn't kill her! You did! You couldn't let me have her, you had to take her away from me" The red-headed cried..._

_The hooded man locked eyes with the red-headed, as he spoke, "You killed her by giving a powerful love potion, a potion not meant to those that had bonded!... You!-"_

_"-I see you won the battle" A woman, who was hided under a hood interrupted._

_The Master of deaths cast a spell to bind the red-headed to the asphalt road with his front up, before turning toward the woman._

_"You have to end this world-war soon you know, your daughter need you..." The woman said without a glance toward the red-headed._

_"I knew I should had kill you, you snake!" The red-headed yelled, but soon cried in pain as his blood started to boil... a wand was pointing at the said man. The woman had moved so fast no one saw it coming._

_She giggled and turned toward The Master of Deaths, " Sorry dear, I know he is yo-"_

_"-Well, I can't deny my lady to have fun, can I?" he waved her off... and gestured toward the red-headed to let her continue._

_She nodded and turned toward the red-headed, "You know, if it was not for you, this would never had happen in the first place... Killing my dear Husband bond-mate before they could consume... I don't know if I should thank you, but then, I can't, since she was my friend, and she was the one that kept us from..." She gestured to the destruction around them, " Doing this to the magic-world..."_

_The woman trailed of before she spoke in a hatred voice, that made any one fear for their life, "I was going to give the Magic-World another chance, but because of the law, and your brother took... her... Remember? Dark silvery blond hair, blue piecing eyes! A friend of ours!... "_

_She looked toward the man hided under an impenetrable shadow provided by the hood to cover his face._

_The green eyes glowed with an insanity of a man that had nearly lost everything... as he turned toward the now scared man... waiting for his doom._

_"When you finish with him, let me have the rest.. make him scream Harry..." The woman said pleading._

_The man nodded and still with his wand pointing at the red-headed he muttered a spell... The screams could have send tears to the most hardened person, who had seen wars and deaths, but for those two, they were smiling..._

Harry opened his eyes, he didn't know what to think. Was it a dream or a nightmare?

He felt someone was holding his right hand, but before he could turn to face the person, he was pulled into a bone-breaking hug.

"Harry, I was so worry! No one would tell me what happened in the potion class!" Hermione whispered into his ear.

The boy closed his eyes and the dream forgotten and replaced by the memory of the hug.

* * *

Stacy narrowed her eyes at Lora, " Now that was a disturbing dream Harry had" She said still eying the girl. From the frown on the face of Lora, she knew the girl was hiding some information from her.

Lora sighed, "It's not a dream Stacy, it was a memory of one of his life from before"

Stacy couldn't believe it, on her files of Harry, it had said nothing about him turned Evil!

"Explain" She demanded.

""I have been His Angel of Death since his first life, the memory you just saw was the dark vision of Harry, but he did never turned Evil..." Lora informed and Stacy nodded to her to continue, " You can read his files, I think it was his 7th rebirth... one of the realities I didn't need to return him in time to fulfill his destiny..."

Stacy couldn't look into Harry's future now, it was after all The Ultimate test for souls, that would mean she was bonded in his time-stream. "Okay... I might look into those files..."

Lora nodded, "If you think his first 7-8 years in the reality he are in now are painful, then you have no idea of what happened to him there... "

Stacy grimaced and wondering if she truly wanted to know about it, she had only read about facts of Harry previously life.

* * *

Hermione followed Harry into his dorm room, who he shared with Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron.

The room was empty apart from them.

She crawled into his bed and sat cross-legged, indian-style, with her front facing her raven-haired friend, and he mirrored her.

Harry had been sleeping for two hours after the accident, she still had no idea of what had occurred.

He explained with his note book and writing in mid-air that he only remembered a feeling of something pierced his head, and from that on, only remembered that his mind started to flash memories of before Fleur came into his life. He however, never explained it deeper to her.

She later picked another topic and end up telling the life she had before coming to Hogwarts.

Before any of them knew it, four hours had passed and they had to rush toward the Great-Hall for dinner.

It was the end of the first week and Hermione had grown closer to Harry, she didn't really understand their relationship. The books, she had read about didn't explain, or confused her more.

The way she saw it, was that they were best friends, even if she felt, that she actually want them to be more, but feared that it was just the feeling of actually having a friend. She didn't connect with the others.

While Harry showed, that he could cast spells after spells when taught vocal-less. Those in their class didn't mind. Not knowing it was either because of Harry's Boy-Who-Lived title, or that they just didn't care.

Hermione, however, could see the jealousy and annoying in many eyes on her, when she accidentally showoff her skills. While Ron was the most annoying jealousy of them, he kept sitting near Harry or her. She decided to try to help him a few times, only to get an irritated glare from him.

Draco Malfoy was another matter, she had noticed and came to an agreement with herself that the boy had some kind of crusade against Harry. The fear of getting detention, and lose the ability to 'talk' with Harry, and him disliking her for breaking the rules, stopped her from hexing the fool to the oblivion.

Sometime the need of her to be near the friend of hers, made her insane. Harry was mystery to her. From what she learned, he was a fast learner, even with his inability to vocal-sound out his spells. While she was still far off with her learning, she felt, she actually had cheated her way, because of her Guardian Angel.

Letters to her home, were also filled with; Harry did this, Harry did that; _How come a boy fill her mind so much, was that why people have a lot of friends? To spread the thoughts out from thinking too much on the same person?_

Hermione would never know.

As they was going to be introduced to the Flying lesson soon, she walked side by side with Harry, Her only Friend... Well she hoped he was her friend; How do people make friend anyways? And how do you know they were their friends?

A tap on her shoulder stopped her train in thoughts.

Hermione smiled to the boy, and he handed a coin to her, "Knuts for my thoughts?" She stated and found Harry's humor fascinated. He nodded smiling.

"Harry, I was just thinking about us... What you know.. us" She stuttered and rolled her eyes of her lame explanation of what was on her mind.

Harry looked at her as she was crazy, before he frowned and started to walk, and somehow started to avoid looking at her.

Hermione followed him and managed to grip his arm, only to see an irritated face.

"Harry, what is wrong?" She asked, only to have him shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. She thought she saw a sadness in his eyes, but couldn't be sure as he turned and walked again.

Hermione didn't notice the apple-green-eyes followed them from behind, observing them, analyzing them...

* * *

Back in French Fleur was lying on her bed, while her roommates was sleeping.

Fleur sighed as she read Harry's letters from last week. She didn't have any idea how to fade into Hogwarts without people start to ask questions. So they end up writing using schools delivery owls.

She noticed the same pattern in his writings. The girl Hermione had come into his life as fast as she did. The fear of him not needing her anymore lingered in her mind. It was her intention to pair those two up, but the feeling from the aftermath didn't ease her mind of loosing Harry to the girl.

The dreams he described worried her. It was told as a memory, not like a dream but as he did everything, even his feeling behind when he tortured the man, a man in his dream, he explained that he knew and hated...

_Her mother had asked her who she would miss most, Gabrielle or Harry... She knew that Harry would be the one, but it just didn't seemed fair for her younger sister. Harry had been in her mind for the most part since she rescued him, she felt needed by him. The feeling of having a propose in life. - she needed Harry in her life.  
_

As she was lost in thoughts, her mind dozily shut her body down, as she fell into a deep sleep.

_-The sound of a woman screaming echoed around her, as she moved toward the sound._

_Entering a room she saw a woman on her knee bending toward a man lying on the floor. As she reached them, she saw the man clothes were mostly destroyed, it looked like he had been wrestled with a bear._

_The woman still sobbing over him as she continuing kissing his lips while whispering words._

_"You not going to die... damn you, why didn't you tell me!" The woman raised her voice._

_Fleur didn't know if she should comfort the woman, as she was walking closer._

_"Fleur" The woman said, and stopped the girl in her tracks. "They going to take him away... He was just a tool for them, a weapon..."_

_Soon there were sounds of people running and it was getting louder and louder, and yelling was also starting to echo from the other side of the door, "He is in here somewhere...!"_

_The door sprang open and four people rushed in. There was a dead silent before the woman spoke," Rest in piece, my love I'll kill them all..."_

_Laughing was heard from the four men, before Fleur knew it, the woman was now standing beside her, "For Harry..." She whispered and the men started to burn as flames entangled them..._

_Fleur looked away from the burning flesh to gaze at the lying man with half-destroyed clothes, there she saw them, his green eyes. Harry's green eyes. The man was looking with all hopes gone from his face. As her eyes trailed down to his chest, his body morphed to the boy she knew and love, the younger vision of HER Harry._

_"I'm sorry Fleur, take care of..." Harry closed his eyes, as Fleur rushed toward him.-_

Fleur woke up, gasped after air, as she remembered, "Harry" She nearly screamed before managed to cover her mouth with her hands.

She was still on her dorm-room. Her roommates was still sleeping, but she didn't care if they were up and saw what she was going to do.

The young Frenchman faded into Harry's bed in Hogwarts, she needed to see for herself that the boy was alive and well.

Harry was still sleeping peacefully, a smile reached her face, and it grew larger when he dozily snuggled toward her, into her warm body.

She let it happen and he rested his head on her chest, while she strolled his hair. "Sleep 'Arry, sleep..." She whispered, before she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unbeknown to her, Harry was smiling...

* * *

Hermione woke with a book beside her, shook her head to her own desire and needed knowledge in her life. Taking her daily clothes on with robes covering it, she made herself ready before strolled down to the common room.

It was still early and Percy was sitting proudly at the table and reading a book, as the only one beside her up.

She snaked passed the boy and headed toward the boys-dormitory, there were no rules against girls visiting the boys, and since she had been to Harry's dorm before without any accident, but with Percy as perfect, she didn't want to take her chance. Percy was a good perfect, but he took his roles over the edge... like he was the law himself... And for that, she disliked him.

Opening the door, the first sound she heard, or believed was that, someone had cast a spell that made it sound like a volcanic eruption. As the young brunette entered the room after making sure that she was not disturbing anything, she followed the sounds with her eyes and narrowed them at the red haired boy.. with his mouth open... the drools from his mouth was nasty, and she had to look away.

But as she faced the bed where Harry should be lying, she saw blond hair.

"Wait, Harry's hair is black... raven black!" she whispered to herself, and quietly walked toward the bed.

She moved her hands and pulled the duvet slowly away, but the sights disturbed her mind and it started to work in autopilot, as she slowly pulled it away from the two bodies.

The blond girl was half-lying on top of Harry while her head was snuggle against his neck. Her bare left leg was sprawling on top of the said boy. As more of the duvet was pulled away, closer they were moving together.

Hermione eyes widened in shock as flash of memories entered her mind:

_-She was ten years old and wandered the night in her home. There were sound of moans and groans from the master bedroom._

_She feared something had happened to her parents, so she quietly walked toward the door. Looking into the key-hole she saw moving, but couldn't see what was going on._

_Hermione slowly opened the door and saw her mother, straddle her dad's hips, and grinning, moving her hips slowly, while her dad's hand was..._

_Hermione didn't understand what was going on, but knew that she was not suppose to see it, so she ran toward her room and hide her self under cover of her duvet on her bed._

_The next few day she was ear-dropping on her parents talking about wanting another baby, but was discovered by her mother, and her mother had to explain about 'the bee and the flower'._

_It however made Hermione excited over that she was going to get a baby-sister. So the young girl found books about what parents have to do to... make kid..._

_Some of the books she read was disturbing to say, and she soon realized what her parents was doing._

_After she turned 11, she had read about teenager's- romances, and had fallen asleep on her bed, but as she woke up and wanted a glass of milk, she walked pass the master-bedroom, and heard the moans and groans. To not embarrassing herself, she walked quickly passed the door and got her milk, and as lightning, returned to her room, and on to her bed only to try removing the image from her disturbed mind away._

_After the night, Hermione had waited for her parents to wake up and make breakfast before driving her to the library. Annoying over her parents lack of enthusiasm and had forgotten about the night._

_With a scowl, she stumped toward her parent's bedroom, and opened the door, there she saw them.-_

Hermione didn't know Fleur well, but she could see it was the girl from the train. It was, however, the position they were in... Harry and Fleur were in the same position as her parents! Except her parents were fully naked...

Fleur was in her nightgown and Harry had only his T-shirt and a boxer on. The young-blond with one of her bare legs around Harry's waist, while an arm snaked around his upper-body. And her head snuggle against his neck.

Hermione's alarming bell was ringing.

She didn't even noticed that she had taken all of the duvet away from them, and the young couple absently was trying to get the warm from each other bodies.

Hermione dumbfound stared at the couple, her mind was blank. First she wanted to yell, then she wanted to run away and get the image from her head. As the mind of the brunette started to function again, she wanted to cry.

It was not accepted for people so young to sleep together, but Harry was her friend, her only friend. Didn't know if she wanted to scowl at the boy for acting irresponsible.

"sister, brother, incest, wrong... sick.. wrong-sick..." Was on the mind of the girl.

"This is wrong..." she whispered.

AS the puzzle started to come together in her logical mind, comprehending the possibility that they where not sister and brother. And that Harry was likely adopted, the girl started to accept the situation in front of her.

More facts and information come into the bigger picture of what she had learned about Harry, she pictured herself lying there instead of Fleur...

Seeing herself, with the help of fantasies provided by books to visualize herself with Harry.

_Her, waking up and walked down to the common-room and was waiting for Harry to come down to kiss her in the checks. Before hand in hand walked toward the great-hall to eat._

Hermione shook her head and looked at the cute sights in front of her again. She remembered the book about Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter and The bonding of Souls"... "Harry Potter the kiss of Fate..." were some of the books, a romance, an adventure. It was from an unknown author, with the only initial "A. M. S" what was common on those books were that every girl Harry was with, the girl had strawberry, or auburn colored hair.

However, the girl, who was half sprawling on top of Harry, had neither...

The blond girl opened her eyes dozily before closing it again. She repeat it a few times before she started to blink uncontrolled. Her eyes widened and it looked like they were going to pup out of her head.

Hermione pondered by it, on every books she had read. The couple caught in the act used to be embarrassed, and normally their head start to turn red, but Fleur head was as normal as it should be, well except for the fear and shook on her face.

"I can explain Ermione!" Fleur pipped out her mouth, barely moving her lips.

There it was, the phrase any teenagers caught on doing naughty stuff used.

Hermione's head was now red as tomato, she wanted to be angry at the said girl, but before she could response, Harry sleepy opened his eyes and first look at Fleur, then at Hermione before pressing himself closer to Fleur's body.

Hermione could only look shocking, as the boy had fallen to sleep again, like he had done it countless of time.

"Come on bed, I am going to cast a privacy charm, and zen I will explain, yes?" Fleur said and petted the area on the edge of the bed.

Hermione realized her friend could be caught and did the first think in her mind, she cast an illusion charm on the bed, with her picturing Harry sleeping alone.

She smiled at the work of hers and sat on the bed.

"Zat is a NEWT level spells!" Fleur exclaimed, and Hermione placed a silent charm around them and scanned the room to see if anyone had heard Fleur's outburst.

Harry moved a little, but Hermione could see he was still sleeping.

She didn't know how to explain that she knew advance spells works, but Fleur saved her from explaining...

"He looks adorable, no?" Fleur said with a grin on her face. To Hermione it looked as the same grin her parents had after they had.. their fun...

The brunette smiled and nodded, she had to agree that Harry was cute, and sighed dreamily before she shook her head.

"Yes, but that is not the issue Fleur... " She stated. She had a feeling Fleur was stalling her explanation.

"Qui, but I 'at to see him..." Fleur stammered. It was first now that Hermione realized that Fleur had not rose to sit, she was still lying in the same position, but she assumed that Harry was holding her down, even if one of Fleur's legs was resting on top of his lower-body.

The statement alone "I had to see him" Made Hermione rolling her eyes, after all it was an excuse most people used, well it was from what she had learned from books anyways.

She knew what will come next, and was placing words together to lecturing the girl about behaviors.

"Fleur, It's okay that you love him, but don't you think you guys are to young for, " She gestured to them, not even trying to split them apart, and even managed to hold her hand up to stop Fleur's protest before she spoke again. "Don't you know the consequence to the action, the aftermath of what will comes in the eyes of the adults?..."

She looked at Harry and shook her head when Fleur opened her mouth, to stop the girl from speaking, Hermione continued on, "Don't worry, I am not going to wake him, he is cute while sleeping after all..." She said with a little blush.

Not knowing that she was now glaring at Fleur, that made the said girl tightened her's grip around Harry, as it was all that she had.

They looked perfectly together in the eyes of the bushy-haired girl, and Hermione wished she was Fleur somehow, to her, it looked warm and nice, the embrace and the snuggling.

"Fleur, you remembered to... to use protection?" Hermione then asked in a warned tone, but as she saw the face of the blond. The face of, _"What the hell are you talking about"_ Hermione was ready to go into Lecture mood until...

"You zink... me.. Arry...!" This time Fleur was blushing...

* * *

**A/N)**

* * *

To those that had hoped it was a sex scene between the main characters, I am really sorry. I am not normally warning people, but someone had told me it will be a good idea to warn out on later chapters...

I am sorry to those, that only read about specific pairings, and that i have not decided yet...

Also Sorry to those that want Weasley Bashing or Dumbledore Bashing... there will be no Bashing until the main characters discovers reason to bash them... But there will be bashing... the question is... who?...

well to next time.. see ya!


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't gain money from this work, and don't accept anything, buy J.k. Rowling - Harry Potter, and read it! Even if you don't understand some of the pairing, it's a really good pass time...

**Me:** This chapter had a conflict of interest, since it's a turning point, were my plot bunny starts. But the decision is actually really the readers. look for A/N after the chapter.

Thanks for reviews and advice who will end up with who. It's still not a Harry/multi that's for sure.

**Warning:** Touches M-rate, but not really graphical...

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

Chapter V

The sounds of two girls debating sent an irritating scowl toward the girls from the young boy, what problem with the scowl however, was that no matter what he tried, no sounds would leave his mouth.

The girls had a heated debate, not even knowing that Harry had been awaken by it. Harry could not tell, if it was the arguments between the girls or was that Fleur's warm body had moved away and left him with the cold dorm air, that had waken him up. Not to mention that Hermione had his duvet.

He turned around so his back was facing upward, while using his arms as pillows.

" 'Ow can you zink zat me and Arry 'ad done it?" Fleur exclaimed in a rather disbelieve and with a little of embarrassing fueled with a hints of fury.

" I said, I was sorry..." Hermione pleaded with her head down probably looking at her hands.

Harry had no idea what the girls were talking about, and wondered if he should ask or just wait till he could puzzle it together, so his mind could understand.

"Ermione, he hasn't got 'The Talks' yet!" Fleur whispered in a rather devious grin. It made Harry worrying, and wished he knew 'The Talks'. His curiosity got the better hand, and he pictured the words in his head, before he took his wand and forced his magic through.

**What Talks?**

The girls looked at him open-mouths and they heads turned a shade of red.

"Notzing Arry, notzing, it's just a girl stuff, yes?" Fleur said and nodded to Hermione rather pleadingly.

"Yes, Harry, nothing you want to know now, get ready, breakfast soon, yes soon" Hermione stuttered. Harry was looking amused at the two girls in his bed, he was wondering, why Fleur was here. But it had to wait as he looked at the clock. It was 06:51, too early for hist taste, but nevertheless, he did what Hermione asked off him.

After visiting the loo and made sure that no one saw his back, he got his daily clothes on and moved toward his bed. He could see it had some kind of an illusion bubble around, and believed it was Fleur's spell work.

He grinned happily as Fleur pulled him into a hug, before Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him down toward the common-room then out to the corridors of Hogwarts.

His friend's face had still the shade of red, and seemed to turn more red every time she returned the look. It was annoying but fun to observe, as the girl keep looking away, some time too quickly.

They walked toward the Griffindor's table and sat down at the end, close to the the staff's-table.

Harry placed eggs, bacon and bread on his plate, and turned his head around to face his friend. She was playing with her fork, the poor sausage turned into baby-food in a rather nontraditional manner.

Taking his notebook up he wrote:

**Hermione, stop playing with your food.**

But before the girl could response, Ron came and sat down beside him.

"So Harry, do want to go and see the tryout for Griffindor's?" The red-headed asked while scooping foods onto his plate until there couldn't be more. The boy looked amused and seemed to be in deep thoughts before he nodded grinning, then took two more sausages, and then moved toward breads that, he placed at the table beside his plate.

Harry had raised an eye-brown and turned to Hermione for advice, but the said girl couldn't even look into his eyes, so he nodded to Ron, who had already started to eat. The smile on the said boy face reached his ears, but the leftover on his teeth kinda ruined it.

* * *

It was her intention to fade back to her bed in French, but the warm from Harry's bed made the young girl sleepy and lazily claim the place. The illusion charm was now showing an empty bed.

Fleur was in deep thoughts as her mind wandered to her discussion with Hermione. The image of them doing anything like what was on the brunette mind, was outraging to say the last. She never thought of it, but now her mind started to move toward the possibilities to do so.

Her body had started to act heatedly as the images sent a new feeling toward her. Her stomach heated up, as her breathings were long and deep. Her legs had started to move slowly rubbing each other.

She moved her right hands and rested it on her bellybutton while the other moved toward her chest. The need to massage her upper body, the need to be touched in the way that never had crossed her mind before. To her own statement, it felt nice.

The feeling of cold wind touched her skins sent shivers around her body, and the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach, made her move her hand lower down. She looked around and made sure that everyone had gone down to eat.

She moved her body, rested her head on the pillow and covered herself under the duvet. Unbeknown to her, the scents of Harry's turned her body on, it needed it satisfaction.

Fleur was now biting her lower lips. Her long and deep breaths, the wetness at her cores, she never pictured herself doing this, but here she was thinking about doing it while lying on Harry's bed...

Harry's scents from his pillow was the deciding factors, as she moved her hand down toward her sex and under her panties. She found the folds, but it was the hardened yet soft knot, that made her body going wild.

She moved her hips and her body to the pace she had set, her breathing was heavy. The wetness at her cores irritated the young French girl. As it was getting more wet, she had to move her other hand down.

When she reached it, she had no idea or reason behind what she was going to do, as she pushed one of her finger inside herself. All other action stopped, as her mind felt the intruder, but also the feeling it was soft and nice, and off cause wet.

Fleur trailed her finger to feel herself. It was not as when she rubbed her clitoris, but it was the satisfying feeling of something in there.

Returning to her rubbing, she spread her legs to give herself more access. It was first when she started to keep reentering her finger that, she could feel the different. The use of her 'hole'

It didn't take took long before her body argued to move faster, and faster she did.

The shock waves sent her body into ecstasy as she came for every trust and rubbing by her hands, as her hips moved up to the climax before it returned. Her body was sweaty and the 'wasted feeling ' from the aftermath reached her mind.

She didn't know what will comes next, but she wanted more. The naughty feeling of had done something so new to her, and yet the feeling of being caught by Harry was arousing.

Speaking of Harry, her mood had changed, she realized that she didn't actually fantasies about him, she didn't even fantasies about anyone specific. But It was Harry's bed... Decided it was too late to do something about it, and actually didn't really care. She didn't even care that her panties was wet. She just pushed her nightgown down, not that it matters because of the duvet.

The sleep took over her. Not once, did she thought about skipping schools until now. The girl fell to sleep with a silly grin on her face.

Unbeknown to Fleur, her Veela's magic started to move toward the first stage of being adults, as her body glowed a shimmering of white and yellow...

* * *

Hermione was following the instruction on the board to the core, as she dumped the Dragon root into her pot, she heated the fire up and made sure to set the timer on her watch. They were making simple salves for wounds.

She gazed at Harry who was still trying to cut the Dragon root.

Hermione had heard a lot of unfairness in the class with Prof. Snape, but there had been none for the few time they had potions. Except for the scared event at their first class, beside from that, the said Professor had written instruction on the board to only sit down behind the teacher-disk.

The neglect from his side toward the Griffindors were something she had seen in her primary schools, so it was not were the prejudice had come from. The other students had explained a lot of unfairness, but she had not seen it first hands.

Snape was avoiding Harry more then other, but it could be that Harry could not really answer, however, if it was in a normal muggle school, the professor should had be more toward helping Harry because of his condition. It could however, again, be explained that The headmaster wanted to treat all equitably.

She gazed at Draco Malfoy and could see some blue marks on his hands, she noticed that his grunts also had the same blue marks, like something had been hitting them, injured them.

"Professor Snape, The Headmaster would like a words with you" A painting said, she didn't know who it was, but couldn't care less, there where too many paintings to remember them all.

"I want your finished salves with your name on my disk, I know the amount of the salves, if any of you had followed my instruction wisely. If it just under the minimum amount, you will fail." The professor said and moved out of the class room.

Hermione who had already done her assignment looked toward Harry to see if he needed any help, but he had just finished his and was writing his name on a parchment.

"The boy who can't talk" A mockery voice came from behind, and Hermione turned around to face Draco, who somehow had sneaked behind them.

"Leave him Malfoy." Ron scowled at the boy to the amuse of Hermione.

"Silent Weasley!" Malfoy scowled back, " So Potter..."

Everyone attentions in the classroom were toward Harry, except for two, Daphne and Tracey. Harry expression was emotionless.

"I am wondering, what some one like you are doing in Hogwarts, how will you be able to cast spell?" Malfoy sneered and made Grabbe and Goyle laugh a little.

"There are something called vocal-less and silent-casting" Hermione intervened.

"Talk when be talking to Mudblood!" Before anyone knew it, Harry fist impacted Draco's jaw. Grabbe and Goyle then grabbed Harry's arms and pushed him toward the table.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed as Harry was struggling, but as she yelled the words, Slytherin and Griffindors stood up and pointed wands on each other. The glass was now split in two, Griffindor on left side and Slytherin on the right side.

"Let go of him!" Ron scowled with his wand pointing on the two holding Harry down.

"As you know any spells Weasley" Malfoy mocked as he recovered from the hit.

Hermione soon realized that she was probably the only one, except Harry, who could cast spells probably. In the eyes of her Griffindors classmate, she could see they too realized that they had not learned any useful spells. Their Defend Against The Dark Art, had not really taught them anything yet, since they were working with theories.

She looked toward the Slytherin student, and saw that they had the same expression as her Griffindor's classmates, but were better to hide it for some.

Daphne and Tracey were however emotionless, there were the only one sitting down.

"Grabbe and Goyle, let go of Harry..." The icy cold voice of Daphne made nearly every Slytherins jump.

Grabbe and Goyle hesitated a little, but the glare from Daphne and Tracey, and the scared weak nod from Draco made them release Harry.

"Thanks..." Hermione said and nodded to Daphne who nodded back with still the same emotionless expression. She then rushed over to Harry, to look for any injures.

"Why are you protecting him!" Draco scowled at the girl.

"If a fight starts, it will ruin my assignments, since no one of you can cast any spells, so I am assuming it will end in a muggle fist fight" Daphne answered with the same ice cold voice, before she turned to her books and started to read.

"I'll get you for that" Malfoy said pointing at Harry before he walked to his disk.

* * *

The Double Potions had ended without any more accident.

Harry was curious about Daphne and Tracey. He had a feeling that he knew them from somewhere, but couldn't decide from where.

After Harry had agreed to go with Ron for the Quidditch tryout, the boy had been more friendly toward Hermione. There had been some forced smile from the said boy, but it felt nice to actually associating with males for the change of pace. Not that he didn't like spending time with Hermione.

"I am going for the tryout next year" Ron beamed and seemed to be in a state of day-dream, as they were strolling the hall toward the Quidditch pit.

Harry could only shake his head by the antic of his, maybe-soon to be friend. Ron was harder to communicate with, while Hermione started to pick up his body-language and facial expression, Ron in the other hand, needed to be tapped on the shoulder more or less, even so, Harry need to spell it out for him.

It could also be that, it was first now, Harry actually tried to befriend the said boy, to the annoyance of Hermione. First the said girl was skeptical about it, but accept it nevertheless.

Well, so long she didn't need to sit beside the boy when eating.

Quidditch had never really been anything beside a wizard's sport to Harry, since he had been introduced to the magic-world. Not really care about anything beside that he escaped his relatives. But as Fleur was introducing him to what she now could introduce him to, he became excited.

The only negative memories he had from the wizard world, was when his new family took him into the Magic-Paris to get him a wand, when he turned nine, to make a costume wand. He still remembered it as it was yesterday.

"_Arry, come on, you getting a wand!" Fleur exclaimed as she threw clothes on him, rather building a pyramid of clothes. Nearly covering him from top to toes._

_He wondered if he should move, but it was impossible as she was continuous throwing clothes toward him. Picked a t-shirt up, shook her head and threw it behind her, only to land on him._

_It was also unbelievable to him, how he had gotten so many clothes, true that they had been visiting Paris a lot of time, but it was first now that, he was going to see the Magical-Paris._

"_Aha!" Fleur burst out, and was holding a white sky blue shirt in her hand, and a black jeans up in her other hand. She had the funny calculating look, as she tapped her chin with her finger. _

_Taking out her wand, she looked at the door before muttered a spell, and the jeans end up having_ _some holes, and looked like a cat had used its claws on some of the places. _

_Grinning happily she dragged Harry toward a chair and made him standing on it, while she started to takes his clothes off only to have his boxes left on._

_Harry could hear her sighed heavily when she saw his back, "We really need to find salves to remove zose scars, no?" She stated, and Harry could only nod agreeing._

"_Takes zis on", She handed him a white t-shirt, it was rather skin tight, and he pouted at her... only to have her beaming back at him, "Zis is modern, Males model are wearing skin-tigt t-s'irt with s'irt around, looking cool, no?" Fleur pouted hopefully at him._

_Harry was rolling his eyes, how he had gotten into being a doll for the French girl, he had no idea, but it was still fun, and way better than what his relatives had done to him. He also knew that Fleur 's intention was making him feel better with himself, and clothes were somehow the start of it._

_Fleur handed him the jeans and helped him put it on, before she walked calculating around, nodding on some place and lifted his shirt from the pants, then under the pants, and the end it with having it hanging loosely._

"_Now we need robes," Fleur said, to Harry's horror he gazed at the windows, the sun was shining and it was in the middle of July. With his widened eyes he looked questioningly at her._

"_No, Magic folks always use robes... zey will look funny at you if you not wearing any robes, but don't worry you be wearing it first w'en we enter, yes?" Fleur said as she had read his mind._

"_But we 'ave to see if you can wear contacts instead of zose 'ilarious glasses, no?" She asked and Harry looked at the mirror and had to agree, now that he understood Fleur a little._

_As Harry entered the Magic-Paris, by the use of floo-network, he was grinning excited to all the stores and people around him until..._

_["That can't be..."] A man said in french and strolled toward him with his eyes focusing on his scar. The other around had turned to look, and their eyes was now also focusing on the scar, and he was pushed toward the wall by the mob that had now surrounded him._

_Fleur's Dad had just entered the street, ["Leave the boy!"] The voice of authority stopped people from shaking hands, touching Harry and they made room to the man to guided him away, to the waiting family of his. _

_He muttered a spell on his hair, and the illusion hair covered his forehead._

_Inside the wand-store he was met by a ancient woman, ["Aah, Mr. Delacour, I didn't know you have a son"] the woman started, and Harry looked worried toward the man beside him, only to see a smile on his face, while Fleur was beaming at him._

_["Now come here, Young Delacour, we need to make you a wand, no?"] The woman waved him toward her. Harry walked slowly and worried toward the woman. _

_["Now wait here"] The woman said and entered a door behind the disk only to come out with 20 sticks of different woods. She lined them on the disk, ["Touch each one of these with you wand hand"] The woman instructed and Harry guessed it was the hand he used the most, so he touched_ _each of the wood with his right hand._

_After each touches the woman took the stick up, muttered a spells and took a note book up to write. It didn't take long before Harry had touched all the different sticks. _

_The woman laughed after he finished, ["Mr. Delacour, you probably need to get him a wand-holster, His magic had chose Iron-wood, Most people who use Iron wood are normally the careless one"] She said pointedly at Harry, ["But also the one behind the scene..."] She finished with a warned tone._

_["Now to the core"] The woman stated and walked inside the room again without even waiting for any reply. _

_She returned with a box, ["Now dear, do you want to be surprise, or pick a core item up one at the time to see which one match your core?"]_

_Harry wanted to be surprised, not knowing what the story behind the cores were, he turned toward Fleur, as she had read his mind, ["Madam, I think he want to be surprise, no?"] She said and Harry nodded, before giving her a thankful glance._

_The woman smiled knowing, ["Miss Delacour, as your grandmother gave her hair, do you want to do the same?"]_

_Fleur nodded, and took one hair and gave it to the woman. ["You are not fully grown up, but the innocent and the primal force in the hair of the Veela are beyond our knowledge. You will be the first Veela not in age to give your hair voluntary..."]_

_She place the Hair into the box, ["Now dear touch the box"] The woman said, ["and say after me: Add meo sánguine meo coro, Add core meum sanguinem meum"] The woman said. Harry looked panicking at Fleur._

_["Madam, He can't talk"] Fleur said with a sadness, and moved to take Harry left hands in hers._

_The woman looked at Fleur, then at Harry, before she nodded, ["Then place your wand hand on top of Harry's hand, and say after me"]_

_And she did. _

_The woman took the box and opened it, her eyes widened, before she took a blond hair out from the box ["Hair from a young Veela voluntary given"] She said and nodded toward Fleur, ["Hair from Unicorn freely given"] The woman said and took a silvery hair out from the box. _

_[A Heartstrings from a dying black dragon, forcefully given and killed 500 hundred year ago...] She took something that looked like black hair, but it was nothing Harry had seen before._

_["Interesting, Life, primal, and Dark"] She said rather to herself, ["Now I want a drop of your blood"] she said, and gave him a needle._

_["11 inches Iron wood"] she handed him. The wood opened up slowly as the woman muttered a spell he couldn't hear or understand, she placed the unicorn hair first, then Fleur's hair, before she placed the dark heartstrings, ["Now a drop of you blood"] She ordered and he did._

_The wood closed itself without any signs that it had opened. He looked at the Dark irony colored wood. _

_The woman sighed, ["Your wand are ready..."] She said with a worrying tone, [" A wand with more cores can change shape, even change into a staff..."]_

Harry had not tried to change his wand into another shape...

"Look at that guy Harry!" Ron said and pointed at a person in red, flying on the broom, "I bet that I am better than him"

Harry returned from his flashback and looked amused; _had Ron even noticed that he wasn't listening to him at all?_

Harry tapped at his shoulder, "Yes I know... he is bad as he can be, see how he missed it?" Ron said without even looking toward him.

The boy narrowed his eyes, took a piece of the parchment from his note book and wrote:

"**Going to find Hermione" **

He waited patiently for Ron to response, "Okay, okay, see ya later" he waved offhanded

Harry sighed, this was some kind of one way communication and he walked from the pitch and headed to the castle.

As he entered the corridor, he saw the familiar red and blond hair entered a room. He hoped it belonged to Daphne and Tracey. Since the sorting, he wanted to know them. There had been something that had interested the hat and now him. He also assumed, it was Daphne who could had 'replace' Hermione, if he ever went to Slytherins.

Harry reached the door, and wondered how he should introduce himself, but came with nothing. Decide for the 'lost his way' introduction, he was ready to head in, when his name came up from the other side, he stopped, and leaned his head at the door to listen.

"You promised not to contact him!"

"I didn't do anything, I only defended him!"

"Daphne, He is not the Harry you know, I dare you to ruin it... He is not worth it now... Beside he is with the Granger girl, and remember the blond in the the sorting?"

"If you are going to insult them, don't even think about it, you don't know them and what they had done!"

"You either, they hadn't done anything yet!...Beside didn't you tell me that Harry was not supposed to be speechless..."

"Yes, but I have to know, what if I asked him a question that only I know, what if he remembered me?"

Harry was listening closely, he wanted to know what they where talking about.

"Daphne, there a lot of 'If's' in your plan, think about how long it took you to convince me about your story... What if he doesn't and think you are insane?"

"Harry is not like that... is just that he has the same look... Beside, I want to be his friends, maybe it's my chance to change what can be changed..."

There was a silent, as Harry moved his ear closer to the door, but there where simple no sound.

"Tracey wha" He heard before the door open and he was hit by a stunner that threw him a little back.

"NO!" was the last think he heard.

* * *

"Fleur, have you seen Harry?"

Fleur opened her eyes and wondered what the girl was doing in her dormitory, until she realized she had fallen asleep on Harry's bed.

She shook her head in denial and looked at the time, "Oy, I 'ave skipped a 'olde day!" She said in disbelieve.

"So you have not seen him?" Hermione then asked with an annoying look. Fleur gazed at the girl in front of her, she looked down at her nightgown and sighed.

"w'ere 'ave you last seen him?" She asked, but before the girl could response a red-haired boy entered. Fleur panicked and feared that he would spot her in her nightgown, but Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder and smirked knowing.

Her memories came back and she realized that the illusion was still there. As the young bushy-haired girl sat indian-style and observing the boy.

"I can't believe he just left me there with a note" the boy yelled and threw the note away.

"Defending him and be nice to the bookworm... that's what he said..." he let himself fell to his bed. Fleur looked at Hermione at saw the hurt in her eyes from the words coming out from the red-headed.

"Hey Ron" a butted boy entered.

"Hey squib" Ron answered with a rolling eyes. The boy saddened and walked out of the room again.

"If Harry didn't hang with the know-it-all, he probably have more friends. Even the squib would had been better" The boy exclaimed and walked out of the room.

Fleur saw the sadness in the girls eyes, "Ermione, Harry likes you, go find 'im and say 'allo from me" she said and pulled the girl into a hug.

Fleur smiled as she saw the girl walked out with a determined to find Harry, She knew that Harry could take care of himself, and she had a feeling if he was in danger, she would had known anyways.

So the young girl faded into her room in the Delacour Mansion. But as her room materialized in front of her, so did her mother...

* * *

Stacy looked at the files of Daphne, as more pages turned, her eyes widened... "Oh no!" She whispered her voice broken.

Lora entered the offices, "Something wrong?"

"Did you know about Daphne?" Stacy asked and threw the files toward the hovering light ball, that turned to an young female brunette.

"That someone had returned one of her memories of her previously life. Not only her skills, but all her achievements... otherwise not much" Lora said with a smirk.

"It was your who placed the dream!" Stacy yelled and glared at the girl, who was sitting without any care.

"Nope not me, but Fate did, she said something about balance the world out." Lora answered and looked at he finger nails. "Ow, do you think it will look nice, if I painted it dark?"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Angel of Death with black nails, so classic goths..." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What more did Fate do?" Stacy then asked, and looked at her finger fingernails, and wondered if she should paint it, maybe get herself a date with someone...

"Fate, nope, but I think Destiny is up to something... Death too, you know my Boss, she hates to wait for her primary soul to get back to her eternity of pain, I don't think she can wait so long for his soul to return... you know how she is, when people cheating deaths."

Stacy assumed it was Tom Riddle the girl talked about, so she nodded. "So Luck or Chance decided the meeting between Daphne and Harry?"

Lora shook her head, "Not that I know. They not allowed to create an event, I am not even allowed to send him back in time, unless someone of our energy signature killed him..."

"Sometime I wonder what my job is" Stacy stated, "How can I help him if I can't intervene?"

Lora laughed, "Stacy, have you forgotten that your job is to look for energy signature altering, manipulating him? Happily for both of us, the memories returned to Daphne, were authorized, otherwise this will be rather bad... for Harry and us..."

Stacy looked at the files, with a wave of her hand, a bobble formed in the middle of the room.

Harry was lying there with Daphne and Tracey panicking walking from left to right. Stacy looked at Lora who had turned pale, she also saw the worried in the said girl. And wondered what story were behind it.

She just hoped that Harry's Angel of Death had not fallen into the victim of a teenage crush, and wondered about the wise of actually morphing into a human teenage body...

But, She also knew that the boy would grown up to be a handsome man, So Lora had and excuse however, that Stacy actually had kissed him, not that she will mention it to Lora... Since she didn't actually had an excuse for it...

* * *

**A/N**)

* * *

Now I have decided it will be a little struggling with Harry Affection, since i still don't like the Idea of Harry/multi, Of cause there always plan b for Who the girls could fall for...

I am not making this story for specific pairing. it just comes as it goes.. My rather Chaotic mind have idea of it own, that i have no ideas of...

The question are now:

Shall i make Harry believe Daphne Story, or have him be skeptical about it, and stalling it?

Harry telling Hermione/Fleur about his encounter with Daphne?

Daphne obliviate Harry?

-I know what Daphne will do when Harry wakes up... is just the aftermath of it...

Question -

who will be Harry first kiss?

Hermione First kiss?

Fleur First kiss?

More Qustions :

Evil, grey, good, dark, or trying to survive the damn world Harry?


	6. Chapter 6 Warnings And Lies

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not my own and the fantasy world are not my own, they characteristic may change. It a input to the already done world.

**Me, **Again thanks for the nice response.

I was actually going to upload it tomorrow, but decided to avoid the first April ;)

The Pairing had been decided, thanks to the wonderful advice and arguments from reviews and pm's... I am, however, staling it a little more. but I can also say, that Harry need to grow up a little more...

**Grammar** - Some grammatical problems, so don't use it to teach yourself properly English...

Ps, I am sorry for those alerts, but before I make the next chapter i read the previously chapters, so if i found some grammar or spelling problem... i change it.

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**Warnings and Lies**

* * *

Chapter VI

_Harry had been wandering the endless corridors for some time, every time he thought he had reached it limits, more doors and corridors came into views._

_It was the same corridors and the same Hall the hat showed him, but it felt different in a way he couldn't describe. He liked to opened some of the door, but every time he tried, an uneasiness in his mind and body consumed his curiosity and pulled him away. The feeling of having someone telling him that he was not ready, and he believed from the sound, it as it was himself who had warned him._

_"This must be a dream" He said, and smiled that he could hear his own voice. "I can talk!" He exclaimed loud. Now he was sure it was a dream._

_"Harry?" Someone with a dangerous icy tone, was calling him, startled him. He looked around but couldn't see any._

_"This way" The voice said, and Harry could pinpoint the general area it came from and turned around._

_The Corridors seemed darker than others._

_Harry walked toward the place, and entered a darker area. It was gray and the sadness felt immediately over him. He wanted to turn away, but his legs was moving on its' own now._

_For every doors that he passed, a new form for sadness took over, like it was different episodes from his life, angry, sad, helpless, scared, horror and pain. The words could not describe it. As he passed a door, he could feel pains, like when his uncle had twisted his arm, but as he passed another, he felt another pain, this time from his back. Nevertheless, he kept moving toward the end._

_"This is nightmare, someone please wake me up!" Harry screamed... Tears was now falling as his legs kept walking by themselves._

_"Show me the place Harry, and I will help you..." The voice sounded, and Harry felt to his knee, only to look at the door, the metallic door with window and bars._

_Harry panted and had to support his bending body with his arms , as he was down on his four. The darkness slowly moved like liquid toward him from the cell window, and from any places it could es_cape.

_He tried to rise, but an invisible force pinned him down._

AS the darkness finally reached his pinned hands, the placed faded from views, and apple green eyes were looking back at him.

It was Daphne, who was looking back at him, her eyes widened in horror as tears fell.

"No, Harry, you can fight it!" She said, but someone pulled her away.

"Daphne, we have to stun him!" Someone said, and Harry knew it was Tracey.

Harry, didn't understand or didn't know what was happening to his body, as it moved by itself to grab his wand, only to have it pulled out of his hand, as he touched it, by an unknown force.

Daphne was in tears, "Harry, please it is not you, fight it!" she pleaded with her wands pointing at him. Tracey too had her wand pointing, but Harry could see the fears in her eyes.

"Daphne, his eyes... stun him... his eyes" Tracey keep stuttering and Harry could barely hear the rest of her words.

"I had returned, bow to your master!" he said, but it was not his voice, even if it came out from his mouth. The sound of the voice was icy cold, emotionless, and yet full of treats.

"Harry, please, I know you Harry... You are stronger than him..."Daphne keep going, and he could feel the same love as Fleur showed him... gave him... but it had a hope of something more. "Fight it as you did..." She stopped like she was trying to choose her words,

"... You are the true heir, to the cloak, the stone and the wand..." She finally said, but now she was looking, waiting, observing him while hoping.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about, but the sadness could truly be seen in her face, as she had read him.

"Fool little girl, stop trying to deny my return!" the voice escaped his mouth, and Daphne and Tracey were pushed toward the wall.

Harry looked at his right hand in disbelieve, it was wand-less, but he didn't do it, he was sure he didn't do it.

"Please Harry, fight it, he is using your power..." Daphne cried in pain, " I know you can, even if you don't believe me... you must not show him more!" her voice trailed. "I lo-"

"-Harry are you in here?" A voice came from other side of the door, he turned around, remember it, it was Hermione's voice.

He saw his wand flew toward his hand.

Harry knew what was going to happened. He knew Hermione was going to die, he could feel the hatred now, it was not his emotions. This was not his hatred, since he didn't hate Hermione. He need to warn her...

But with his wand in his hand, he pointed it toward the door... waiting...

* * *

Hermione heard Harry name from the class room, as she accidentally strolled passed. She could hear someone pleading Harry to fight something.

Worried that she might heard wrong she shouted, but didn't hear any reply, so she knocked on the door a few time and shouted his name again.

"Harry?" She said, and pushed the door slowly open, but only to see him with his wand pointing at her. However, it was his eyes that captured her, it had a shade of red, and glowed of some kind of insanity with a murderous glare.

She focused on him, but could see Daphne and Tracy pressed toward the wall with some invisible force in the corner of her eyes. Tracey in fear, while Daphne was looking pleadingly toward Harry with eyes in tears.

"Harry" Hermione said, questioningly and worry.

"Ava..." The sound came from his mouth, but stopped suddenly, she should had been excited to hear his voice. The voice however was full of hatred. She had a feeling it was not his, and now she was scared, his red eyes, the stranger voice. Not that she ever had heard his voice before, but she believed it was not his.

Blood trailed from his noose and eyes, she wanted to move toward him, but dared not to...

"Yes, keep fighting it!" Daphne voice came and startled the girl.

Hermione looked at her, and saw the pleading in her eyes, and she understood right away and spoke pleadingly, "Harry fight it!..."

Harry opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out, as he soon collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and rushed toward the boy. Turned him around and took him into her arms. She noticed Daphne came rushed toward him too, and took his lifeless hand and kissed it, feeling his hands as her life depended at it.

"Harry..." Daphne said, now she had moved closer toward him, her head bent down toward his face, and she had turned his face toward hers, barely even notice the girl holding Harry, as she accidentally pushed Hermione away.

Hermione was enraged, but the face of love stopped the said girl from saying anything to the young blond. She saw her whispering and moving closer and closer, only to have a hand grabbed the blond shoulder.

"Daphne, wait" Tracey said, and Hermione noticed the change in Daphne facial expression, as it returned to what she had seen a lot of times. Her emotionless expression. The evidence of her crying state from before, made the emotionless face a sight to behold.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" Hermione finally said, and Daphne nodded.

"Can you levitate him?" Daphne asked suddenly, but as Hermione nodded, she then said, "Then you don't need us anymore..."

Hermione looked questioningly at her, but only to have her shrugging her shoulder, "This is for the best... And..." Hermione was having a bad time understanding the blond. First she was in tears, and now, she was acting like she always did, with no cares of the world.

"Just promise me not to tell them... Tell them, Harry was sick..." Daphne said, but sounded more like an order.

"Why?" Hermione managed to ask, her mind was still trying to understand the said girl.

"I want to speak with Harry before..." The blond trailed of, but sighed, "... Ask him about, the Story of The Master of Deaths...when he wakes up" Daphne gestured to Tracey to follow her, and they headed out of the door, but as Hermione thought they were going toward the dungeon, they walked toward the Hospital wing.

Surprising, and unexpected Hermione was going to yell for them to come back. If they were heading that way, they could help her with Harry, but a movement caught her eyes before she could call them back.

"Harry..." She whispered and used her cloak to dry some of the blood away. A relief smiled reached his face as he initiated a hug with her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, and he nodded, but was looking worried at her, she knew the question he was asking, so she answered, " I am okay".

Now he was looking toward the wall, and Hermione knew instantly the next question. "Yes, they are okay..." She stopped, and remembered the weird question from Daphne.

Hermione didn't know how to change of topic, or how to ask the question, so she decided to ask bluntly, "Daphne said, that she want to talk to you, and to ask about the Story of The Master of Deaths?

Harry eyes widened. Hermione could she a realization in his face, "Want to talk about it?" She then asked, but Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.

"**Not yet"**

The words made the young brunette speechless, but when Harry rose and was acting like nothing had happen. "Harry, you need to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione demanded in a worrying tone.

A sigh from Harry, close behind by rolling eyes, he nodded to her, with a forced smile.

Hermione smiled in return, and was happy that Harry had taken her advice.

* * *

["Fleur...Fleur?"] her mother said, looking courteous at the young blond.

["Sorry dear mother...] Fleur said with a bit of embarrassing. ["What were you saying?"]. Fleur had been worried of Harry suddenly and started to think what he was doing. Feared for his safety, and had forgotten all about her mother.

Her mother looked amused, but with a knowing smile she started. ["As I mention, The veela magic are trying to reach out for a mate. If it have some kind of connection, the magic will then try to pull those two together. But it still the Veela to decide, or to accept."]

Fleur nodded, it was a common knowledge after all.

["However, the problem with it, are when the Veela makes a wrong choice. Like some few Veela had done. If they had lost their purity by being with a guy, the veela magic believed the person had chosen her mate. The magic accept the bond. Not a marry bond, but a bond of a lifetime. When the guy or the man if you like, decided that he was not in love, he can't just undo the bond. He can however seek out his love to. While the Veela would forever feel lonely..."] Her mother stopped and took a glass of water.

Fleur wondered what her mother was trying to do.

["Fleur, what I am trying to tell is. We are not human, we can't just be with anyone. You teenager's hormones and your veela magic will try to make yourself do a lot of stupid stuff. But your... Purity, you need to treasure. Your magic will always seek your first love... You can live a normal life... But it will never be the same. Some veelas had gone insane. Some of the veelas, who ends in Witch Weekly for enslaving men, are those that lost their love, and seek love from other men, but no matter who they end with. They will always feel lonely... because their first didn't return their love..."

Fleur nodded. She was still wondering why her mother was telling her this.

["Now, I told your headmistress that it was a Family secret matter, that you left without warning, but I really need to ask..."] Her mother said... ["Did you use you special ability to... see Harry?"]

Fleur blushed and nodded, didn't dare to speak. It was a family secret that she can fade, so it was not a lie.

["Did you and Harry do any thing?"] Her mother asked with her piercing eyes.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, ["I had a nightmare, and I just had to see him..."] She finally said, not that she was going to tell her mother that she had a little self-exploring on Harry's bed.

Her mother shook her head and sighed heavily, ["Fleur, Just remember that Harry are still young, he would not understand, when you finally discovers what is in front of you eyes..."]

Fleur could only look at her mother in disbelieve, it didn't make any sense to her. She wanted to ask, but her mother had already rose up and left the room.

A few day later it was the 27th august it was finally Fleur birthday. She had visited Harry for a brief talk by the use of Floo-network, (Her mother didn't want her to fade into the school, and arranged for it).

They found a place near the lake were they talked. He had told her about his encounter with Daphne and Tracey. He didn't leave much behind from his tale. Fleur couldn't believe it, but knowing Harry it was all true. And it worried her.

"Ad you talked with Daphne yet?" Fleur asked, only to have Harry sighed before shaking his head in denial.

"I don't know Arry, let me zink about it first... okay?" She said, and when he nodded, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on his cheeks.

He fumbled under his cloak and took a black box out and handed it to her.

She took it, and had a huge grin on her face as she opened it. It was a beautiful bracelet, with her name in gold on it. Rest of it were of silvery color. She smiled and kissed him just the corner of his mouth.

"Zank Arry" She said after the kiss, she then looked at the time, "I need to go home, it's my first transformation..." she informed.

Seeing his pout, she shook her head with a smile and snaked her arm around his. They then walked toward Prof. McGonagall Offices.

Fleur arrived home soon after, and was tackled by her sister Gabrielle. The little girl was excited but also scared for her sister.

After assuring her sister, Fleur followed her Mother and Grandma. She was worried when her Grandma and Mother took her into her room and they locked the door. Leaving Gabrielle behind.

["Mother?"] She asked, but her mother was in tears, and her grandma couldn't look her in the eyes.

A magical bobble formed around Fleur, and she found out that it was some kind of shield. AS her hand trailed the inside of the bobble, she felt the magic, the power. She looked around and found that six runes were powering it from the other side.

["Your dad is going to Hogwarts now, and returning Harry to his relatives"] her mother said.

Fleur looked in disbelieve before she yelled. ["What?"]

["He need to return Fleur"] Her grandma stated.

Fleur just shook her head. no. no. no.

["Mother, you can't!"] the young blond cried out, All Harry's memories from his life with his relatives flashed in her mind. As she felt to her knees in tears. ["Please mother you can't!"] She pleaded to her mother.

["Fleur, You can't do anything about it..."] Her grandma informed.

Then Fleur remembered her ability, but as she tried to fade to Harry, she felt her energy drained.

["Stop Fleur, you can't use any magic while inside the bobble!"] Her mother said dryly.

But the young girl didn't want to listen as she keep trying, she was angry at her family, and angry that she couldn't help Harry. Memories of Harry screaming in pains made her furious, insulting her.

She kicked and hit the inside of the bobble. But for every hit, her anger boiled, her eyes darkened.

["Let me go!"] Fleur screamed, ["Let me Go!"] She could feel pain on her back, as something was growing. Fleur, however, didn't care, she need to get Harry away, away from her family, she needed to get him to safety.

["He deserve to be with his real family"] Her mother said with an evil smirk.

["NO, I am his Family!"] Fleur screamed, but as the last word escaped her mouth. Her upper-clothes destroyed as wings folds out from her back.

She levitated just above the ground as her wings spread out, pressing the bobble to its limit.

Her hands engulfed in flames changing from red, orange, to white then to blue.

Fleur hair blew to an invisible wind, as her body grew a few inches. She knew that her body had changed but she didn't care.

["Let me Go!"] She warned her mother and grandma, but they expression had now changed, they looked proudly at her, smiling.

["You did it Fleur"] Her Mother suddenly said with an awe.

["You are beautiful"] Her grandma nodded and pointed toward her.

Fleur looked down on herself. Her upper-clothes had been destroyed, but she could see her breast had grown to a least a B-size, she believed. She was taller, and as she looked back at her wings. She tried them out, a smile escaped her. But she soon shrugged it out of her head, as she glared at her mother and grandma.

["Let me go!"] She warned again.

["Fleur, It was all a lie, to get you transformed-] Her Grandma assured.

[-And without growing feathers and beak, that...] Her mother added proudly.

["I don't believe it's normal... you should be in your Harpy form... But you are... Beautiful] Her grandma sighed.

["All a lie?] Fleur asked. Her mother and grandma nodded, and the bobble ended. Fleur then collapsed on her knees as she returned to herself.

She could only remember her mother rushed toward her and placed a cloak around her body. ["I can't believe my daughter look like an angel in her first transformation"] Fleur heard before her eyes closed.

* * *

Fleur had explained Harry about her transformation, and told him she would be home until after December to learn to control her new power. With her Grandma and mother as mentor and instructor. Not many details were revealed, only that it should be a surprise. And she would first really gain control on her next birthday, if not after.

Weeks passed and it was soon into the late September, as Harry strolled the Halls with Hermione. While Ron followed them.

Ron had a change of personality, it seemed off and suddenly. Even if he sometime placed his foot in his mouth. They were not the best friends. Even if rumors said he was Harry best friend.

Not that it minded Harry, he didn't really care about Hogwarts rumors mill.

Daphne had been avoiding Harry. The young boy wondered if she truly want to speak with him at all. He wanted to know about The Master of Death part. But seeing the one with the information avoiding him, he could wait.

It was now the beginning of October.

Harry was strolling the hall alone and was lost in thoughts, He didn't see that the stairs had moved.

Harry finally looked around and wondered were he was. The corridors reminded him too much of his nightmare, but as he was going to turn around.

"Harry..." a girly voice startled him, and from no were Daphne materialized in front of him.

He was going to take his notebook up. But an animal's scowl stopped him. It came from a door at the end of the corridor.

"Don't go in there, just open the door if you have to see" Daphne said dryly and pointedly nodded toward the door.

Harry made an 'O' shaped mouth and walked toward the wooded door, as he reached it, he turned his head around, and she nodded assuring to him. He opened the door and saw a tree headed dog, as big as Hagrid's hut. But as one of the heads eyed him, the door suddenly slammed in front of him.

The shock from it made Harry turned around and saw Daphne with her wand pointing at the door.

"Some one changed the stairs, so you can enter and see the dog" Daphne informed, "Only few can do it... and I can't..."

Harry looked questioningly at the blond girl, but she just shrugged and gestured to him to follow.

"A lot of things had changed, but some stays... Harry... " Daphne said out of the blue as Harry walked beside her. The boy nodded to her, hopefully she will pick his question up.

"I don't know the details, the... information I have, are questionable because the changes around us..." This time Daphne was eying him carefully, and Harry blushed a little.

"You will not believe me, if I told you..." She sighed heavily. Harry turned around and faced her. With the 'try me expression' on his face.

Daphne giggled heartily. She then looked around them, eying some of the paintings, "Maybe I will explain later... And don't worry about Draco..." She said with a rather evilly smirk on her face. " Don't try to find me either, I will be the one finding you..." She said and walked away like nothing had happen.

Harry could only look amused at the young girl as she quickly walked away from his views. He looked around and found out he was standing in front of the girls loo.

He was going to walk toward the great hall until Hermione opened the door and came out.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged him, "Don't tell me you are lost?" She grinned happily, and the boy shook his head.

"What do you think about Halloween?" The girl kept going, and Harry shrugged, he didn't know, and since there were ghosts in Hogwarts, it would be rather tame with Horror scheme.

Delacour didn't celebrating Halloween, so he didn't know if he should like it or not, but he tried to have an open mind. He only knew that His parents had been killed the day. The knowledge sadness him.

"Oh, I forgot..." Hermione patted his back to end up rubbing it. Harry smiled to let her know that 'it was okay'.

* * *

Hermione sighed, It's was now the 31th October, Halloween. She was hurt when no one remembered her birthday a month ago. Harry found her coming out from the girl loo the day after her birthday.

It was not his fault, since she didn't tell anyone. She was regretting not telling Harry. But it never came up. Fleur had her birthday, at the 27 august, and she the 30th September. A month after.

Maybe she had been a little down for nearly everyday in October, and Harry had been worried. So she had planned to give Harry something.

She had found a picture of Harry's mother and father from an old yearbook.

Noticed that Harry was happy, but also little sad today. He had a good life now, but everyone missed their parents. Not knowing them while everyone seemed to like them, from what the different Professor had said about them.

Harry had even gone with Hermione to the library to read about all the books that had been written about him, but it was more about his parents he was reading those books. While she was searching for information about The Master of Deaths...

When Hermione found the pictures of his parents, she grinned happily, now that she had something to give her friend. And even if she would not admit openly, Harry was her only friend...

Hermione took her wrapped gift up and walked down to the griffindor's common room, and later headed down toward the great hall for dinner.

As she walked down toward the great hall and reached the treacherous stairs, looking down, she heard someone talking, rather loud.

"He is only friend with her because, she IS his first friend. Harry is not that kind of person to drop a friendship" She heard, as she gazed down, her stairs started to move and she could see it was Ron talking, but she couldn't see anyone beside him.

The words had hurt her, if she logically let her mind in for known facts about Harry, she would puzzle it together and realized that he didn't have a lot of friends. True he had a family now. But he didn't talk about other than his family. Anything before he met Fleur, he changed the topic faster than Ron could eat.

Hermione soon realized the truth behind the words. She had seen him interacting, sometime frustrated when trying to communicate with other. But what had she done, to try getting other friends? After all it was understandable for Harry to be frustrating, when he couldn't explain properly what he want.

She knew some people avoid her. Making her an outcast, she couldn't deny the facts. After all who want to associate with someone that were picky and bossy when it come to friend?

No one went over to talk to her, it was always talking with Harry. The thoughts alone hurt her. She should had gained friends by now, yes, Harry was her friend... but was it for pity?... Then she remembered the words, Ron used when he didn't know, she was there.

_"If Harry didn't hang with the know-it-all, he probably had more friends. Even the squib would had been better" _

Hermione looked at the gift she had wrapped under some papers. "Am I holding Harry back?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes" a voice answered. Hermione believed it was her subconscious voice... and sighed and nodded with a sigh.

The stairs moved again, and she noticed that she had ended in first floor. She walked passed the same loo, she had been sitting, regretting not telling anyone about her birthday.

With a sadness in her eyes, she walked in. and soon found an empty place, locked the door and sat down.

She heard some girls walked in, probably gossiping Harry. Hermione should had known the facts, (after all, any gossipers want as much information to gossip about)... gossiping about a famous wizard, like Harry, people should had ask her questions about boy-who-lived, but none had...

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Griffindor table, wondering where his friend was. She had been down, for a matter he didn't know. Every time he asked, it was always. _"It's doesn't matter anymore Harry.."_

Now that he thought about it, it really had started the day, he had talked with Daphne and found Hermione coming out from the girl's loo.

Ron came and sat beside him, disrupting his train of thoughts. He nodded to the boy, and looked at the empty seat on his other side.

Harry looked questioningly at Ron, hoped the boy next to him was reading his facial expression, but the boy just smiled and started to fill his plate with food.

Sighed heavily he gazed around, and turned toward the Slytherin's table. Quickly he picked eyes contact with Daphne, she had a worried and a questioningly look. She gestured with her nods and eyes, but She was too far away from him.

If it was not were for Daphne's words to not trying to contact her, he would have walked over to the girl.

He looked toward the staff table, saw the twinkling eyes of the Header master, the stern look from his head of his house. The smiling face of the game keeper. The disgusted and 'superior' face of the potion master. The grinning face of the charm master. But as he reached toward the defense master. He was no were to be found.

The main door opened and the said professor rushed in as the death himself was after him, not before he reached halfway.

"Trolls! In the dungeon!" He yelled, before he fainted on the spot.

There were a moment of silent, before everyone hysterical yelling and screaming in the mouths of each other...

Students panicky rose from the seats and started to rush toward the doors, any doors to escape.

"Silent!" The headmaster yelled, and the hall went silent. The students turned toward the headmaster.

"Prefect return the students to their respective common room. Except the Slytherin house!" He said. And the prefects started to organized their depart.

Harry could however felt something hit him.

"Harry, lets go" Ron said, but as the boy turned to face Harry, he looked passed him, and scanned the hall. like he didn't see him.

"Harry, it's me, Daphne... Come with me" Daphne whispered into his ears. But he couldn't see anyone. A feeling of someone grabbed his arm and later trying to pull him upwards made Harry realized he needed to rise.

As soon as he rose, he was dragged away. He managed to look back and saw the prefects had lined the students up and was walking in front.

They come to a empty corridor, And he heard a whispering, and found that somehow his mind comprehended and understood the spell. It was a very advance camouflager charm. He also realize he could probably cast the spell now.

"Where is Hermione?" Daphne asked worried as she materialized in front of him.

Harry looked at his hands and body, that was also materializing. Harry shook his head. And Daphne eyes grew wider.

"not good...I can't remember the troll accidents..." Daphne said frustrated...

Harry had enough of Daphne talking like she knew what were happening, but didn't make any sense. So he pushed his magic through his wand:

**"Daphne, what is going on? You don't make any sense!... Are Hermione in danger?"**

Daphne looked sadly at Harry. "Yes, it is happening again..."

* * *

A/N)

* * *

Well, Thanks... for the advices, i am keeping it in minds.

I hope you will bear with me, as am stalling it a little longer ;)

Now, the famous Troll accidents... Any idea what will happen? ( smiling )

Ps- Am i going to keep Harry in the dark. or will Daphne starts to explain her knowledge?

What do you think about Fleur transformation?

Any explanation of why Fleur grew wings on her back, and end up not looking as an ugly harpy? (grinning)


	7. Chapter 7 The Halloween

**Disclaimer: Well, Dont own it, don't gain any income from making this story...**

**Info:** This chapter had been hard. I had redone it 2 times now... Was going to name it "Trolls and the Tales"... But decided that there no need to rush Daphne's Tales...

(Beta Reader notesHere...:) ( No One - But thanks to Narch )

A/N) - The Pairing, well, I need to have Hermione and Harry to fall in love... It is a romance, but i am really Sorry for Harry/Fleur fan out there... but in the end it will be Harry/Hermione...Well i will keep it a secret for how they will end... Going to be some kind of Drama...

* * *

**The Ultimate Test**

* * *

**Halloween**

* * *

Chapter VII

Hermione's nose wrinkled to the smell. She grabbed her nose and squeezed it, trying to keep the deadly smell out of her poor little cute nose.

Her mind was dazed from the amount of bad air in the loo. She wondered about her own wisdom of going to the loo, and not the library to let her mind wandering to the questions of life itself.

The smell was getting ticker and she could hardly breath. Her stomach made a flip, trying to push what inside up through her throat. Hermione didn't hear anyone going in, she didn't hear anyone at the other side of the door.

It was impolitely to think poorly of others. But the other girl, or who was making the smell, would be a laugh of the students population if it ever came out.

Deciding to sneak herself out of the bathroom, she rose up from her toilet seat. She had just managed to place her hand on the handler. Opening the door, she saw it. A green face, with funny ears. Huge eyes and a green face that reminded her of something stupid.

She knew instantly that there were no Girls other that her in the loo, the course of the smell was a troll. It was looking down on her, like it was trying to decide what to do with her.

Hermione gasped, but it seemed to be the deciding factors as the troll roared angrily. It swing it's club toward her. She dodged barely in time to avoid the huge club devastating doors and wooded walls that was separating the loo's from each other and the bathroom itself.

She ran toward the stone wall at the end of the bathroom. Pulled her wand up, "Stupify!" she yelled and the beam of red light flew toward the trolls from her wand. The troll looked like it knew what was happening, moved the club in the way of the beam of light. Intercepting it.

The troll rushed toward her in anger, and Hermione dodged and rolled under it, while the troll ran head in the stonewall and made a little crack.

"Stupefy" Hermione shouted as she came behind the troll. The spell hit the troll at the back, but the skin deflected the spell and sent it toward the ceiling.

Shocked by the troll spell resist, Hermione looked for the way out. She ran toward the door.

Due to her small size the troll reached her with only a few step,swinging the club and only by share luck of hers saved the young witch from being hit, as she felt over a wooded debris. The club barely touched her hair as it swung toward the huge mirror on Hermione's left side.

The blast from the hit sent sharped glass's flying all over the room. Some of the debris cut Hermione on her left leg. Another piece pierced into her right shoulder, deep into her flesh and bone.

She screamed in agony, her adrenalin pumped but was not enough to subside her pains. She tried to move as far away. But the pains from her wounds stopped her for every step.

The troll lifted the club, readying itself for another swing at the poor girl.

"Bombarda!" A girl shouted, and a small explosion hit the troll chest where the heart was supposed to be. The blast damaged and startled the troll, and it was making the troll taking a step back. Hermione realized the spell, and cast one of her own.

"Bombarda!" She yelled, trying to push as much magic into her spell. Aiming her wand at the troll's chest. A huge blast forced the troll two step back.

It however only made the troll more angry and unpredictable, as it roared with all it's lungs. Hermione was going to cast another spell, but some one came before her.

A huge explosion at the middle of the troll chest, so powerful that Hermione could feel the shock-wave pushed her farther away. The troll however, was blasted to the other side of the room, into the stone wall.

Hermione turned her head around, to see Harry standing there with Daphne beside him. His wand was up. His face was full of determination.

He lowered his wand and their eyes touched. The intensity of the emeralds eyes, she could only stare in awe. There were the feeling of being protected, the feeling of her protectors behind those green eyes. His face softened as he rushed toward her. Pulling her into his arms. Hermione could only let go, as her body was turned into liquid in his strong arms.

Never before had she ever feel as she did now. Pains and wounds were forgotten in the moments. She loved every seconds of it. Closing her eyes to better feel the sensation of Harry's touches. The warm feeling and the feeling of being safe.

"Harry!" A scream interrupted her moments, but before she knew it, she was pushed away. Her disappointment could clearly be seen. As Hermione fell, everything was as slow-motions. She didn't know why he pushed her away, but as she hit the floor...

"Harry!" She screamed, not for him pushing her down, nor for her disappointment of loosing her place on his arms. She screamed as she saw the flying club hitting him frontal, sending him flying to the wall.

"Bombarda!" Daphne cried out, the anger could clearly be heard, the sound of pure hatred behind the spell. The arm of the troll which had been the one throwing the club was blasted away. Dark blood spread all around the places. Hermione was not done, not satisfying, as she moved her shaking hand up, pointing her wand at the troll. She wanted a piece of the troll too..

" Verum secans!" Hermione shouted. The red light moved as a boomerang as it flew toward the troll, and cut the head of its shoulder. A Spell she had instantly gotten into her head, like she had used it before. The feeling of had cast spell before, the feeling of deja vu.

Finally satisfied, she managed to turn around and saw Daphne trying to heal Harry's wounds. His blood was everywhere. It startled her, stunned her. She couldn't move. Seeing her friend's lifeless body, seeing Daphne crying in agony, as she cast spells after spells to stop the different wounds from bleeding.

Hermione fell to her knees, not even notice the pains from her wounded leg, not even her blooded shoulder the girl notice.

The world around her started to fade. Only the sights of Harry was left alone. Darkness formed around her in a form of a tunnel, leaving Harry at the end of it. She didn't want to close her eyes, but the loose of blood and her magic-exhaustion had their own way with her body. As darkness fell over her. She could only remember her world destroyed by the image of her friend, lying lifeless in the arms of Daphne...

* * *

"Arry!" Fleur screamed out of the blue, startled her mother and grandma. Wings formed behind her back, as her eyes glowed blue.

The energy from her scream, the rage from her magic-core sent a huge shock-wave centered all around her, blasted anything in the radius of ten meter away from the young witch.

"Arry", she started to sob uncontrollable as her angel-like wings returned to her body. Tears were falling.

["Fleur"] Her mother and grandma came rushed toward her.

Fleur shook her head, she could only speak one word, "Arry" she answered, barely with enough sound. She didn't know why, but she knew Harry had gotten hurt, she could feel her connection lost. Or what it was to her lost.

She tried to fade to him, but she couldn't concentrate, as images after images hunting her mind with the image of his lifeless body. The dream, she had, returned and taunted her.

"Call Albus" Her mother ordered, but to who she didn't know or didn't care.

["Fleur?"] Gabrielle came, and hugged her. Fleur returned the embrace and was happy for her little sister support. ["Harry is hurt?"] The girl asked bluntly. But Fleur could hear and feel the fear from the little girl, she too loved him. A lovely brother to her little sister. the best brother ever she noticed...

["Don't worry, he will be alright"] She assured the younger girl, trying to keep her own doubts away from her statement. She didn't want to scare her sister, and in the back of her mind. She hoped that, if she said it out loud, that he was okay. She would believe it herself.

They embraced each other for some time. Both scared of what had happen to Harry.

The sounds of her mother and grandma arguing stopped the two siblings from their comfort. It was the awaiting news.

["Mother?"] Fleur asked. Veela never looked old, not really old anyway, but what her mother face showed her. Her mother face was full of sadness, her eyes in the break of tears. She looked like she had aged 20 years.

["We going to visit Harry soon..."] The woman paused at looked at her mother for advice, the older lady nodded, ["You power is still dormant, so we can only take Gabrielle with us"]

["No!.. please I need to see him mother, please!"] Fleur rushed to her mother and fell to her knees begging. Her body felt numb, everything around her started to fade. Her breathing become longer, as more emptiness consumed her mind and body.

She could barely rise up, as her mother and grandma rushed toward her, screaming something she couldn't hear or understand.

Gabrielle had taken Fleur's face in her small hands, saying words to her, but non made sense. House -elves were pupped around and they looked scared, but she didn't care.

["Fleur!"] her name echoed in her mind. She could feel her magic leave her, searching for something she didn't have.

["She is exhausting her self!"] Her grandma said, Even if Fleur heard and understood it, she couldn't stop. More and more images of Harry's lifeless body filled her mind, taunting her. Leaving her in the edge of her sanity.

["It's not right..."] Fleur said tired, her mouth barely move, her eyes red. She knew the fight Harry was in, while she was sitting on her knees and feel pity for herself. Harry was fighting for his life.

She could hear his screams echoed now in her mind. He was calling for her, she knew it. ["Harry is calling for me... please mother"] Fleur begged, but she could barely move, she herself needed the help.

["What do you mean Fleur?"] her mother asked. Fleur didn't see the questioningly look everyone gave her. She couldn't even tell how she knew, but she just knew it.

["He need me... "] She paused, it was the same feeling she had, when she and Stacy saw Harry for the first time, ["Mother... Please..."]

Her grandma gasped.

["If you don't want you daughter to die out of magic exhaustion, I think we need to take her to Harry instantly!"] Her grandma stated, if Fleur had any strength left, she would had jumped and kissed her grandma.

["But She can't be near Harry yet!"] Her mother countered.

["Why?"] Her sister asked, and Fleur wanted to know too, but her body seemed to loose more energy for every seconds. Making her weaker.

["It's already to late... because"] Her grandma said, but Fleur eyes were already closing.

["Arry..."] She whispered...

* * *

In the darkest corridors, Harry was running for his life. A liquidize form of darkness was following him, hunting him.

He remembered the club hit him, only to have him waking up in the corridors with many doors. But he was not alone. A creature was after him. For every step it took, darkness consumed the lights.

Harry turned to the left, stopped up and rested his back on the cold wall. Nothing make sense to him. He was inside a nightmare so it seemed.

Panting heavily, he tried to listen for any sound of his hunter. The sound of something pulling itself at the floor. A scary inhuman sound. He could feel the cold air, everything around him started to froze.

"Please wake me up!" He whispered, hoping for anyone to wake him up. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know if his friends was alright. He wanted to see Fleur, Gabrielle, while he dreamed. Not the nightmare around him.

"Set me free!" a voice hissed demanding, and startled Harry. He started to run, trying to get as far away from the sound as possible.

The dragging sound was getting louder even if Harry was sprinting. Doors after doors passed him, as he ran. The sound keep getting louder and Harry could feel his heart hammering as it were no tomorrows.

He could feel his feet getting heavier for every step. It was a losing battle.

Harry turned his head back, He wanted to see what was after him before it took him. He knew he couldn't escape now.

There he saw it. A creature of a humankind, but Harry knew that it was impossible for any human to look like how the creature did. The skin was pale, and it moved with its arms and hands. It was the eyes that scared Harry to dead.

It had blood red eyes, glowing with the intensity of pure hatred, and the desire to kill.

Harry could feel all his hopes left him as he stared into the eyes of the creature. But as he was ready to stop running and face the inalienable. A warm feeling rushed toward him. It was filled with love and warm.

AS the feeling gave him new energy, a light formed in the end of the corridors. Harry with new hope, sprinted toward the source of light.

"No! No!" the creature hissed in disbelief. As the sounds of hissing and dragging slowly faded. Harry smiled and reached the end. He rushed passed the doorway and a 'smack' sound stopped him.

Harry turned around, and was now standing in front of the cell door, he had seen so many times.

"Open!" The creature hissed as it came into view. The red eyes glared at Harry...

"Never!" Harry replied, he could feel the energy rushed back to him. Soon after, everything around him was fading.

Harry knew he just needed to open his eyes, as he did, he could see the ceiling.

The disorientating feeling left him wondered where he was. A warm breath on his neck startled him, but as he turned his head around, he could only smile.

He was starring directly into Fleur' blue eyes. Her arms snaked around him, and he noticed that he was lying on a bed with her. Now that he was awaken, she was moving closer to him ... their faces inches away, and it was getting closer. It was until their nose touched she stopped her moving.

The young girl was biting her lips cutely, and Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. Her eyes sparkled of happiness and relief. Harry wondered if she was the light in his nightmare.

Her soft breathe reached his skins, his mouth and his nose. It was warm and calling to him, trying to pull him closer. He did know that he needed to do something, but he couldn't find any answer to what to do.

"Go back to sleep Arry" Fleur whispered to him, and he could only nod. He was tired. While he couldn't feel the rest of his body, he trusted Fleur with all his heart. He knew he was safe.

Memories from the encounter with the trolls came back, but was soon washed away as sleep again took him. This time there were no nightmares hunting him. No endless corridors. He fell to sleep with a smile, dreaming off a young blond witch holding his hand, while gazing at the blue sky... He had his family protecting him, he had Fleur by his side..

Not knowing that Gabrielle had taken the other side, squeezing and comforting him.

* * *

Hermione was awakened by the suddenly yell.

"He is not yours, he is not the one you knew!" A girl hissed.

Hermione could have scowled at the girl for waking her up, but her dazed mind prevented her form doing anything.

"I know, but I do love him... every time I see him, I think he is the same person I lived with.. fought with..."

Hermione didn't know who the girls were talking about. It was also annoying to her that, it was hurting her head. From the annoying chatting between the two girls. Not to mention, she tried to recall her memories of the episodes. Trying to recall why she had been placed in the bed nearby two annoying girls talking. Probably some kind of gossiping of a guy.

She would have believed it were her roommates talking, but they didn't sound like them.

"In your story, he didn't fall in love with you, but two other before he even noticed you..." The other girl declared leaving Hermione blank.

"I told you, it was real, I am real... so you don't believe in me anymore?" Hermione could clearly hear the hurt in the girl voice.

"I believe you, but do you really want to tell Harry your story?"

AS the name of Harry came up, memories rushed back to the young witch mind. As she rose up from the bed, "Harry!" She gasped, her eyes were wide open, as she scanned the room. She noticed Daphne on the bed with Tracey sitting on her left, staring at her with widened eyes. She then looked to he right and saw blond hair and black-raven hair, barely visible under the blanket.

"Hermione..." Daphne whispered from behind, "He is okay, go back to you bed. I don't like the professors questioning us right now."

Hermione turned around and actually did was she was asked. She trusted the girls words, and it helped her to know, who was on the bed to her right, Fleur and Harry. Not really care how the young blond had gotten to Harry. Hermione had a feeling, she had been sleeping for a quit some time.

"How long had I been out?" She asked the two girls.

Tracey shrugged her shoulder, while Daphne looked at her with a piercing look. "I don't know, maybe two till tree hours. " She said and then glanced pass her and nodded toward Harry and Fleur.

"I am not sure what had happened, but they gave both of them a sleepless potion after a failed attempt to separate them, after theyr took a little girl away, but Ms Delacour didn't want to go. I wondered why you didn't wake by the screams from the Delacours. Who by the way are scolding both the professor and our dear healer. " Daphne paused at pointed toward a door at the far corner of the room, "They have been in that room since... and that was two hours ago."

"oh" Hermione made a 'o' shaped mouth, and tried to analyze the new information gained. She, however, kept glancing toward Harry.

AS the images of his lifeless body in the arms of a crying Daphne returned, she turned her head toward the girl. Noticed a sadness in the girls' eyes, as she was taking a sneak glance toward Harry.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, her tone soft and gently. The blond witch with apple green eyes nodded, "What are the story of you and Harry..."

Daphne tilted her head as she was eying Hermione carefully. She then looked passed her, and Hermione knew who she was trying to look at. "It doesn't really matter now..." She said defeated.

Hermione was not satisfied from the young witch answer, but Tracey interrupted.

"I can't believe you, you don't even want to fight for him?"

Hermione looked questioningly toward the statement, but didn't want to interrupt as it seemed Daphne was going to counter it.

"You said it yourself, he is not the same!" Daphne replied.

"Please!" A french voiced accent interrupted both of the girls, as they turned their head to stare at where the sound came from.

"you are waking Arry" The girl stated as she rose to sit on the bed. She looked tired, but something told Hermione that she had been listened to their conversation.

"How long had you been listened?" Daphne asked bluntly.

"Long enough... Now will you please explain to me, why I can feel your magic trying to connect to Arry?" Fleur paused, she was actually looking annoyed at the young girl. Hermione looked to Fleur then to Daphne. Noticed that Daphne gasped by Fleur statement. Hermione then knew, that Fleur was telling the truth.

"My Grandma and Mother can see it too, so you have better start to explain..." Fleur demanded, her eyes was now sending dagger to the young witch. Hermione gasped by the young Frenchman's glare, she was just happy that it was not pointed toward her.

"I... "Daphne stopped as Professor Dumbledore entered with McGonagall close behind. The Delacours entered a few moments later.

"aah, looks like Miss Granger are finnally awaken" Prof. Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, that caused Hermione to blush a little. She had read a lot of book about the man, but she had never really spoken to him.

"mm" She managed to stutter, she was in awe of the man. she was not a star-stuck girl or anything, it was just that The great Albus Dumbledore had achieves so much, and she just hoped she would be as great as him.

"I have the statement from Miss Greengrass how the Halloween went from her point of view, it was rather fascinating, I might add," The ancient man said with his eyes twinkling knowing toward Daphne, before he returned to look at Hermione, "Now what do you remember of the accident?"

Hermione gazed at Harry, and then toward Daphne before facing The Professor. "I had a lot in mind, and wanted a quit place to think things thorough, I remember an unhealthy smell reached my nose, at that time, I believed it was a student, " Hermione blushed, "Who was relieving herself..."

From that moment, she told the headmaster of the incidents, to the point where she saw Harry lifeless body.

The headmaster sighed and nodded, " Well, then I award Miss Greengrass 50 point for the well use of healing spells" The Headmaster nodded toward Daphne, but Hermione noticed that he had a curiosity look on his face, before it was replaced by the twinkly eyes.

"To you Miss Granger, I reward you 25 point for helping defeat the trolls, and give time for Daphne to help Harry" The headmaster added. Hermione had a feeling the headmaster actually blamed her for the accidents somehow, so she forced a smile trying not to look hurt.

"I also would like to award Mister Potter 50 point for self-sacrifices...," The same man finished, Hermione who had been listened closely, knew that he wanted to add more, but stopped himself.

"Now I most leave" The headmaster stated and turned toward The Delacours, "Prof. McGonagall will have the necessary arrangement for your departure.." With the nod from the Delacours, the headmaster and Prof. McGonagall left them.

"Miss Greengrass...?" A beautiful woman with blond hair that seemed to glow to the light said.

Daphne who didn't seem to want to look into the eyes of the woman answered with a hesitated tone; " Yes..."

"Please notice your guardian zat we 'ave a..." The woman stopped, gazed at Fleur who was starring dagger at Daphne, and then to Harry. Her eyes softened, and Hermione could feel and see the sadness from the woman.

The woman then turned her head toward an elder blond, who was as beautiful. Hermione first thoughts were that she was her elder sister. The elderly woman nodded.

"an urgent matter to discuss, a letter will be send s'ortly, and zat you will be include in the matter"

"Yes ma'am... uhm Madame Delacour" Daphne answered slightly shaken.

"And, I 'ad 'eard so muc' about you Miss Granger from 'Arry,.." The woman smiled at Hermione, who couldn't help but to blush by what the older woman had said. She didn't think that Harry had included her in his letters. Not that she had hoped, that he had included her as much as she had included him in her own letters.

"Be safe... If you ever visiting French, please inform us." The woman singsonged her voice sounded light and happy. With a smirk toward Fleur she added, " I zink 'Arry will be delig'ted to 'ave you wit' us."

"I will remember, Madam Delacour" Hermione said, she sneaked a glance toward Harry, but as she saw Harry sleeping peacefully. Hermione noticed that Fleur was eying her carefully, before the said girl scowled toward the woman, who laughed delighted.

All the Delacours kissed a sleeping Harry goodbye. Hermione found her heart melted seeing Fleur trying to use as much time lying with Harry before the elderly Delacours managed to pull her away.

And that moment as they left, Madame Promfey walked in, "Now Miss Davies, my wards need sleep!" The older woman said and shooed the red-haired girl out.

"Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass, no talking!" The woman stated, and walked to Harry, placed her wand over him and muttered a spell. There was a white light on her wand. The healer examined her wand with a sigh, after that, she muttered something about, trolls, bond, veela...

As the older woman walked into her offices, Hermione turned to face Daphne, but she was lying on her bed with her back facing her...

She didn't know if the girl was sleeping.

Hermione, who still had a lot of questions, was going to call Daphne, but decided to follow Madam Promfey's advice, so she tried to get some more sleep. Hoping that the girl would answering her questions the next day.

* * *

**A/N)**

* * *

Decided to cut this chapter short with 800 words lesser than expected.

I actually wanted to rush Harry's first year, so we can get to the fluffy, Kissyface Harry, and... Yes a talking Harry!

But Harry Really need to find out about a secret before we can go anywhere with him :(...

Well, This is still a Hermione and Harry Story...

Conversation with Narch on MSN:

[15:45]Stinia Narch says: Maybe we need to recheck you other chapters, but I can't beta read your story, I can't pick any wrongness without a grammar books.. blah blah...

[15:45]Angel says: but you can read my chapters and correct some huge mistakes?

[15:46]Stinia Narch says: ya, I will eying the chapters... by the way: "In disbelieve / In disbelief" - "Anger and angry" Just to point out some stuff...

[15:46]Angel says: I don't get it?

[15:46]Stinia Narch says: Just that it was used in incorrect sentences and so on... By the way, Back to "Chapter III, The Warnings?"... I am loving it!

[15:47]Angel says: Thanks... Will you beta read Angel and Champion then?"

[15:47]Stinia Narch: Sorry, I can only point out some stuff, but you are getting better. keep it up!

[15:48]Angel says: *Crying* well, thanks any ways, i am taking this conversation in my story!

[15:48]Stinia Narch: Do what you most... *blink blink*... back to your chapter III!

-A/N- why i putting this conversation up, one of my biggest supporter, even due to her lack of time, she helped me getting better... but she is pushing me with my other stories... Like the one called: Angel and Champions...

PS - I think this is one of my best chapter for this story...


End file.
